A Series of Events
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Hannity Grayson is not who everyone thinks she is. She's a Starfleet doctor who gets stationed on the NCC-1701 Enterprise. Follow as people find out the real meaning of friendship and family and how that creates a person. R
1. Chapter 1

Hannity Grayson stood in the doorway of her office as she shut out the lights and locked the door. Being a doctor had its perks. She got to be around different races and humans and she made many friends.

She walked from her office in Starfleet's Medical Ward. As a commander, she had the responsibility some people would dread. She was in charge of her subordinate doctors and nurses. That was the head part. She was younger than most, the tender age of twenty-eight. Many people underestimated her, especially about the part where she said she held a black belt in judo. She was slow to anger and almost always wore a mile that made her inhumanly blue eyes sparkle.

Her heart beat was normal as she moved about the rough parts of San Francisco. She had lived her entire adult life in the city, knowing it like the back of her hand. Not much scared her because of it. She had lived on a different planet during her childhood so when she had the chance to leave she jumped at it. She had left home after becoming an adult and never looked back. Of course she still talked to her family, especially her mother. Her life of freedom made her not want to go back to the life where her sex was the one with the least amount of power.

Riding up to the top floor of the Mega Tower, she looked at the city below her. Neon lights specified the bars, restaurants on every corner, and endless entertainment that would undoubtedly be sought after work. There was something new going on every night.

She slid her I.D. card into the slot and waited as the tumblers turned. The door slid open and she stepped in, pausing long enough to listen to the tumblers lock back into place. She walked through the living room as she flipped through her mail. There was a new letter from her father. She made a mental note to read that later. The other two were from doctors in New York and Minnesota. Those could wait as well.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" she asked as she passed by her kitchen to her room (the doctor's uniform being too much for her to handle). Even though the apartment building was virtually new with the latest replicator technology, she preferred the old time appliances such as stoves, ovens, and refrigerators.

James Tiberius Kirk stood in that very kitchen making pancakes. Picture it. The captain of the Starship _Enterprise_ making pancakes in an outdated kitchen. It was a sight to see. He was dressed in faded jeans that had seen better days and a t-shirt. Pancake batter was smeared all over his face as if he had wiped his hands across it. He had a huge stack beside him already, which meant he'd been there for a little bit. "Hey, Hannity."

"What are you doing here?" Hannity scooted around him for a drink then leaned against the counter to watch him.

Jim stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth as he flipped another in the skillet. "I'm on shore leave while we get our new orders."

"So you came here?"

"You should have taken my key away."

"I did."

"I meant the spare I made."

"If I had known about it, I would have. Why are you making pancakes?" 

"It's all I could find in your cabinet. Seriously, Anni. You're a doctor and yet you can't buy normal food?"

"I ran out last night. I was going grocery shopping tonight but now that you are here, there really is no point. You will be going to the bar later I assume."

He pointed the spatula at her and closed one eye. "You would be right."

"Do me a favor. Do not bring any girls back here. I just got the Cardassian Wine stains out of the floor."

Jim smiled. "You got it. Are you hungry?" She shook her head, honestly afraid of tasting his food. "Bones said he'd drop by later. His ex-wife is letting him see his daughter."

"He has missed her."

"Yep. She's a teenager now. I have a feeling she's going to be a handful until we get ready to leave."

"You are really one to talk, Jim." He flashed his million dollar smile as he turned off the stovetop. "How long are you here?"

"The higher-ups say a week but I know better than that. We'll be out of here in three days." He looked up when she was suddenly quiet. "What? Are you ready to get rid of me that fast?"

"It is not that."

"Come on, Hannity. I know you better than that."

"Do not concern yourself with it."

Jim stared at her as if he didn't believe her, which was smart of him. They had known each other since his days at Starfleet. Hannity had been a lieutenant while he and Bones been cadets. There had been plenty of nights where they had sat in this very apartment and discussed random subjects. What Jim didn't know was that when he fell asleep, Hannity and Bones would sit up to all hours of the morning and talk about medicine. They had all become very close in those three years. In the year Bones and Jim had been gone, Hannity had made herself a reputation as the best doctor in Starfleet. So for Jim to still be able to read her like a book after a year was a miracle.

But the man didn't listen with his ears. He listened with his eyes. He took in every little movement and stored it all away for a later time when he could access it and evaluate it. That was what he was doing now. He was watching her body language. He would have had something if she refused to look him in the eye, but Hannity had a firm belief that someone could bluff their way out of anything by just keeping eye contact.

After trying for a few moments, Jim finally sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me. But I will find out."

"Of that I have no doubt."

There was a knock at the door. "It seems Bones is here." He trotted to the door with the plate in his hand, fork sticking out of his mouth. She heard the tumblers unlock. "Hey, Bones! Come on in."

"Jim, did you let yourself in again? And why are you walking around with a fork sticking out of your mouth? If you fell, it would go straight down your throat." She heard Bones scold in his usual gruff manner. There were footsteps back to the kitchen. Dr. Leonard McCoy walked in wearing faded jeans and a gray sweater. His dark hair had been trimmed and his face sported a little stubble. "Hey, Anni."

"It has been a while, Bones." She replied as she slid into a stool from the perch she had taken on the counter. It had been to make sure Jim had made a mess on the stovetop, which surprisingly he hadn't.

"This is my daughter Joanna McCoy." She came up to Bones' chest and had a wealth of caramel hair. Her eyes were her father's, though.

"Welcome, Joanna. I am Hannity Grayson."

Joanna scowled, which was to be expected. "Dad, you didn't say anything about coming to your friend's house." 

Hannity smiled at the girl's boredom. She had been that way with her father when she was Joanna's age. She guessed the girl to be about thirteen. At that age, Hannity and her father had been at odds about her joining Starfleet at such a young age. In the end she had won the argument and left for earth immediately. She had never gone back. She had not seen her father in twelve years, not even when her mother had died.

"Cool! You have the new dance game!" Joanna suddenly burst out.

Hannity looked over at Jim. The younger man shrugged guiltily. She closed her eyes and shook her head. He would never change. Joanna was playing the game with as much fervor as she had when she first found out about the computer games she could pull up. There had been countless times when she and Jim had stayed awake playing them. Bones would lie on the couch and complain but her never made a move to stop them from doing as they wished.

"You know, I was wondering what would happen if you had fun." Bones said as he leaned back in the chair. His southern drawl was adamant in his relaxed state.

"Bones, I am a doctor on Earth. I have no time for fun." She replied as she swirled her drink for a few moments before meeting the skeptical eyes of her colleague.

"That's what Bones said when we were on the _Enterprise_." Jim added as he stuffed his face. He shoved his plate in his friend's face. "Try one."

Bones shrugged away from it and rightly so. "Why?"

"I made them." 

"Then no. definitely no."

Hannity stared at the two men as they bickered. It was a common thing the two did when they weren't drunk. When they were, Hannity was the one always on speed dial in case the two idiots acted out. Which they always did when they went to a bar. Jim especially. He had no way to control his tongue when he was drunk. He always started fights and got pummeled in the process. It was Hannity's job to patch the boys up.

"Come on, Bones. You never taste anything I cook."

"Because you can't cook to save your life. The only way you lived through the Academy without starving was because Hannity not only let you live here but she also cooked for you."

There was a knock at the door. Hannity got up from the couch and went to the door. After flipping the switch for it to unlock, it slid open. A young man in cadet red's stood at attention before her.

"At ease, cadet." She said. He settled with a padd at his side. "What can I do for you?"

He held out the padd to her. "Here are your new orders. Report at 0800 in three days."

"Understood. Dismissed." She closed the door after he walked away, waiting once again for the tumblers to fall into place.

"What's it say?" Jim asked. He had a bad habit of being nosy. There was also the habit of him reading over people's shoulder when the urge to be nosy arose.

"I have been reassigned from the Academy clinic." She replied as she quickly scanned the information.

"To where?"

"The _Enterprise_. I am to be under the command of Captain James T. Kirk and Chief Medical Officer Leonard H. McCoy. I leave with you in three days."

They all looked at each other. They had joked when the boys had been in the academy had fun it might be for the three of them to run a starship together. Jim had always had been in trouble with the admirals so he had been on probation, making it hard for him to act up. Until he cheated on the Kobayashi Maru. Hannity had laughed so hard she cried, even at his hearing. Then Bones had helped him stow away on the _Enterprise_ during its first mission. The events after that were irrelevant. Jim became a hero and that made everyone who heard about the young captain want to serve under him.

Jim finally broke the silence. "I told you the new orders would be given almost too soon. We've only been here a week and now we get new orders."

Bones shrugged. "It's what it is."

Hannity didn't pay her friends any attention. She had been transferred from the place she felt the safest. This wasn't any good and she had a feeling it must be a ploy of the academy to see how she acted in space.

_What is Starfleet really up to?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Spock stood in the receiving hall of the Enterprise. The new transfers were boarding the ship and as Chief Science Officer he had a duty to uphold.

His first year as First Officer and Chief Science Officer hadn't been without its trials. Captain Kirk had a tendency to go out on a limb and act like a child. There was sensibility to him whatsoever when he had his mind set. He was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. He stayed in trouble as well. There were countless times when Spock, or the Doctor, had to bail him out, much like he had to do for someone else when he was a child.

Shaking his head of the sudden memory, Spock continued his wait in the receiving hall. There was already a crowd amassed that parted when he showed up. He stood off to the side with Chekov and Sulu as they waited for their captain and CMO to arrive off the shuttle with the rest of the crew.

Uhura was the first off. She was in her dress sweaters as she stood beside them. She obviously had had a decent break with her family. Her skin glowed darker with a tan that was obvious from her days in the sun.

The next out were Kirk and McCoy. They were dressed in their uniforms, even if Kirk was wearing sunglasses. Three others stood behind them and to the right. When the only female stepped into view, Spock really paid attention. She hadn't changed in twelve years, facial wise at least. Her hair was long; so long it touched her back. She was in her blue sweater with the silver circlets around her wrists she was a commander, much like himself.

"Welcome back, Captain." The helmsman who usually worked Beta shift said.

Jim smiled. "Thank you, lieutenant." He looked up and around at his crew. "Everyone, listen up! This is Lieutenant Sanders, Ensign Wright, and Commander Grayson. Grayson is the newest doctor on board. She will be joining Doctor McCoy and Doctor M'Benga in Medical Bay. Ensign Wright will be joining our navigation team and Lieutenant Sanders will be with Scotty in Engineering. Make our new shipmates feel at home. Dismissed."

Spock watched as Dr. McCoy steered Dr. Grayson in the direction of Medical Bay. She didn't even glance in his direction. She knew he was there and she hadn't even looked. Their minds had brushed like they used to. This was annoying, as Captain Kirk would say. He had to understand the reasons for Dr. Grayson's sudden appearance.

"Captain," he said as he joined the fray of people surrounding Jim.

"Hey, Spock." Jim replied as he took padds from every division on the ship, frowning as he did so. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to have a word with you."

"All right. Let's go to my office. It's slightly quieter."

They walked to the captain's office/ located o the same deck as the bridge, it was the quietest place in the ship on good days. Bad days there were people, including Spock and McCoy, swarming to get a word with the captain. Jim spent many afternoons here without really doing anything.

Rattling off the code, the door swooshed open, allowing them access. Jim dumped all of the padds on his spotless desk that Spock had reorganized and cleaned somewhat unceremoniously and sank into his seat with a sigh. "Sit." Spock sat attention in the chair on the left. "What's up?"

"How well do you know Dr. Grayson?" Spock asked. There was no point beating around the bush, as Dr. McCoy would say. He needed to know. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Anni?" The Vulcan's eyebrow shot up at the familiarity in the captain's voice. "I've known her since I was in the Academy. I lived with her for a little bit when Bones went on a tirade." Jim watched as the information sank into his friend. "I have a feeling you're more than just curious about my relationship with Dr. Grayson. What's this about, Spock?"

Spock lowered his heart rate as a sudden calmness came over him. There was no way he could blame Jim. He was answering his question. "It is nothing, captain."

Jim bit the inside of his jaw. His friend was lying. Something about Hannity had this man on edge and Jim did not like it one bit. There was something there. Right now, he couldn't say anything until he was certain he had the right information. And getting that from the Vulcan was going to be hard, damn near impossible actually.

"Okay, Spock. I don't mean to be rude but I need to sign off on these before we depart."

"Of course, captain. Thank you for your time." The Vulcan stood and left the office.

Spock stood in the corridor for a few moments before heading in the direction of Medical bay. He had to see her.

(&)(&)(&)

Hannity reclined in the office she and Bones now shared. The older man was running through protocol she already knew but that he had no choice but recite. She was highly amused by his droll speech, even though she had heard it plenty of times before. He was so happy when he spoke about such things.

She glanced around the office. It was impersonal, just the way she liked it. Bringing personal items were not something she was used to and seeing them made her slightly uncomfortable. She knew Bones wouldn't make her uncomfortable so she assumed he had hidden all his pictures in his drawers.

That upset her. No one should hide their family and friends because one person was uncomfortable with that fact. Bones had a beautiful daughter and it was a shame that he had hidden her picture because of her.

"Hey, Bones." He looked up when she pulled her feet up to rest on the edge of her desk. "You can put your pictures back on your desk. I don't mind."

He visibly relaxed. "Thanks." He pulled several holos from his drawers and set them on the blank spaces. "I thought you hated photos."

"I do not hate them. I just do not have any. My upbringing did not have that luxury. My mother had a few of her family but other than that, there were none."

"It must have been rough not seeing your family."

"I saw them. Well, my father's side anyway. My mother's lived somewhere else."

"This is the most you've spoken of your family." She shrugged. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have two brothers."

"What are their names?" She was saved from answering when the office door opened. Spock stood in the way doorway staring at them. "What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?"

"I just came to welcome our new doctor. I am Spock, first officer and Chief Science officer. If there's anything you need that Dr. McCoy cannot get you, feel free to ask." He said. She nodded but didn't otherwise reply. He stared at her slack way of sitting behind the desk. He caught her eyes and watched as they sparked.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Spock?" Bones asked. He was using the respectful name because he thought the two didn't know each other; he would be completely surprised if he did ever find out.

Spock returned his attention to the other doctor. "No. I was just fulfilling the captain's orders."

"Good job. Now, get out." Hannity offered a small wave as the first officer walked out of Medical. She had a feeling those two saw eye to eye only when Jim did something stupid. "Green-blooded hobgoblin. Messing up my rant just to come say hi."

"Jim did say for us to feel welcome." She replied.

Bones lifted his head to pierce her with a look she had seen before. "Do you listen to everything that boy says?"

She shrugged. "Depends on what he wants done."

"I knew it! You two have always had it out for me. It's a conspiracy."

"You think too much, Bones."

"How so?"

"If we had it out for you, you would be dead long before now, possibly on one of Jim's harebrained schemes."

The doctor took a minute to think it over. She was right and usually was when he went on one of his fanatical tirades. She could always be the trusted voice of reason.

He chanced a glance at her. In the four years they'd known each other, first as colleagues then as close friends, Bones had never really taken in her appearance. In the clinic at the Academy, she had always worn her hair in a loose ponytail. Now it slid freely down her back past her shoulder blades. Her unworldly like manor had made her graceful in his eyes. That grace still lingered on the _Enterprise_ but it was now replaced by something else. Her blue eyes matched Jim's and stood out starkly against her black hair.

"Bones, you have a tendency to stare when you think."

Her voice broke his train of thought, bringing him back to reality. She wasn't looking at him but he had a feeling she was concentrated on him. He scratched his head. "Sorry.

"I am not worried."

He looked down at his padd with all the rules and regulations then sighed. "You know all this. Why don't we call it a night?"

"Your decision."

He looked at the chronometer on the wall. "It's 2200 and shift starts at 0600. _Enterprise_ is well-underway. I think we should be fine until tomorrow."

She looked at him then. "If you are certain."

"I am. Go on and rest."

"See you tomorrow, Bones."

Hannity stood and left Medical Bay. Luckily her quarters were just down the hall. After putting in her code, the doors opened, allowing her passage. Her room was chilly. She set the room to a more moderate temperature and changed into her pajamas.

This day had been long, especially after listening to Jim ramble out everything they already knew. It was protocol they had to go through. She mostly ignored Jim as he rambled on about one of his favorite games. Then they decided he had spoken long enough, Bones had steered her away to Medical. Then Spock had joined them, clearly searching her out.

Expelling the thoughts, she shut out the lights and climbed in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Mother! Tell him to stop!' _

_The woman turned, her hands buried elbow-deep in water. "Leave her alone."_

'_But Mother, she ripped the sweater you made me.'_

'_I will discuss this with her later, Spock, but right now I need you to leave her alone.'_

_The boy nodded. 'Come on. Let's leave Mother to finish dinner before Father gets home.' He took his sibling's sleeve and led her from the house._

Jim stared in wonder at his two commanders as they stared at each other, fire blazing in their eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"You had no right to interfere with my mission." Spock never raised his voice but the rigidity of his body said the unspoken words.

"I had every right. You were beaming down to an area we had never even checked. You should know better." She stood toe-to-toe with him and refused to back down. "After consulting with the CMO, I forced you to beam back up."

"You were still interfering."

"If you had consulted your Medical Staff, you would have known Lieutenant Morgan was not medically cleared for transport."

Spock looked unraveled at his own mistake. "I am sorry for my mistake. It will not happen again."

"It better not because next time it will be your ass that remains on the ship while someone else leads the away team." She whirled on her heel and left.

Jim noticed Spock never retorted, not even when his mouth thinned. He looked at Bones. The CMO shrugged and followed the other doctor. When he looked back at the commander, his façade had slipped back into place.

"Everyone return to your posts." Jim said, finally checking into reality. "Spock, come with me please. Computer, summon Dr. Grayson to my office."

Spock followed his captain to his office, taking the time to quiet his restless mind. She had been every bit human with her temper flaring the way it had, just like his mother's. He had been surprised at his own inability to tell when his subordinate had not been cleared for transporter use. That had been his job, to make sure everyone under his care was taken care of.

They entered Jim's office and sat in the same places they had two weeks ago. Jim was reclined in his seat, hands laced together. Spock sat rigid in his seat. Restlessness was not something he was known for. This time he couldn't control it.

The door opened once agan as Hannity walked in. arms crossed across her chest meant she was still angry. Blue eyes flashed as she took in the two men. Jim, realizing it wasn't going to get any better, sat forward.

"Sit." He commanded. She sank into the chair and waited, her gaze riveted on the captain. Jim scrubbed his hands over his face. "What the hell was that out there?"

"Dr. Grayson transported Lt. Morgan from the mission because I didn't pay attention to her medical charts." Spock said. He felt Hannity staring at him, making it highly uncomfortable.

"Before you ask, Lt. Morgan developed a heart murmur a few months ago making transport for her almost impossible. If she hadn't been beaming down for a recon mission, she would have either been critical or dead." Hannity explained without waiting for Jim to butt in.

"So without looking into a lieutenant's medical history, you signed a woman up for the possibility of either critical or death?" Jim formed his question carefully as to not offend his First Officer.

"Yes, sir." He was resigned at best.

"From now on, make sure you check Medical for anyone you want to take on away missions. I cannot let you lose anyone. Now as for the outburst," He turned to Hannity and caught her impassive gaze. "Calling him out in front of everyone was not the way to handle it."

"I know."

"Good. Dismissed."

Both commanders stood. Spock allowed the woman to go before walking out the door. He knew Hannity hadn't waited for him. She would be halfway to Medical Bay by now.

He decided to head to Medical Bay to attempt to talk to the doctor. Maybe he could shed some light on the subject. His mind decided it needed to bring up the past. He saw himself as a child on Vulcan. He had spent most of his time studying to get into the Vulcan Science Academy. Making his father proud had consumed his mind, especially after the other children accused his father of being a traitor. So he studied to make his father happy. In the end, he had joined Starfleet. Whether it was out of spite he had yet to determine.

Spock stopped outside McCoy's quarters. He heard an argument taking place. He could pick out hannity's voice clearly.

"He does not understand." He heard her say.

"Then maybe you should explain it to him." McCoy replied calmly.

"I tried to explain something to him in the Academy. He did not listen."

Spock remembered that. They had been on a sim mission with explosions and the real pain. she had tried to explain to him that they needed to go twenty meters west. He decided to go east, ending in the entire team's "deaths". She had not been happy and when they went for their evaluations, the instructors had agreed with her. She had gotten an outstanding in the sim training. They hadn't spoken after that. He had been top in the command track. The same could be said of Hannity in the medical field.

"It seems to me you have plenty to discuss."

There was a loud groan. "Bones, you do not know what he is like."

"Explain it to me."

"He is over-bearing and a complete ass."

"You've basically described everyone on this ship who had Chief in front of their title."

"Including yourself?"

"Including myself. All you need to do is tell Mr. Spock what's going on."

"There's nothing going on."

"Seems to me that you love the Vulcan."

There was a stunned silence. "I d not love Spock."

"Beats me who you love. In four years, I have never seen you go on a date." McCoy waited for a response. "Now, why is that?"

"I do not date, Bones."

"Don't or won't?"

"And the difference would be?"

"Don't means you don't have time. Won't means you have no intention."

"I have no intention, then. Are you happy?"

"What's the reason?" There were footsteps coming towards the door. "You can't hide from it forever, Anni. It'll only eat you up inside."

"At least I won't have you psychoanalyzing me. I'll see you tomorrow, Bones."

"Eight hundred hours."

"I know." The door opened suddenly and Spock was face to face with her.

"Well, I'll be damned. He was listening in on a private conversation." McCoy stated with a goofy grin on his face.

Hannity scowled at the Vulcan before glancing over her shoulder. "Night, Bones."

"Night, Anni." McCoy watched Spock as his eyes followed the woman retreating down the corridor. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to follow her?" Spock turned to the CMO. "Come on. You didn't just come here to eavesdrop. Go talk to her."

Spock was unaware of how much information McCoy knew and at the moment he didn't care. He took off at a brisk pace down the corridor.

Hannity heard the bell chine but refused to answer the door. She knew who it was but didn't want him near her. She was having enough trouble without him making it worse.

The chiming was incessant but luckily, after living with Jim for three months, she had a very good ability to ignore everything. Ignoring the visitor's chime was not a problem. Settling in her chair, she brought her medical files up and began scanning through them.

Finally, the chiming stopped but it was replaced by the door opening without her command. Spock stepped in, hall lights casting a shadow on his front. She ignored him.

"We need to talk." He said when the silence stretched between them.

"So talk." She didn't look at him.

The muscles in Spock's jaw tightened when she rebuffed him. "Hannity, your insubordination was uncalled for?"

That got her attention. "Insubordination? To whom? You?'

"To the captain."

"I respect Jim, probably more than you, and I wasn't the one who brought up his father in front of Admiral Barnett, the faculty, or the cadets at his hearing. That would have been you."

"I hardly knew him at that particular place and time."

"Who cares. You are still mad he beat your test."

"He cheated."

"It is something you would have done."

"I do not lie."

"No, you exaggerate, which is not very different." She shook her head. "This is not what you here about, is it?"

"No, but it can wait. Dr. McCoy is in love with you."

Hannity gave him a droll stare before laughing. The sudden outburst caught Spock off guard. "Bones? No way."

"Why do you disagree?"

Her smile fell. "Because we've been friends for three years."

"That is a significant amount of time to find a partner."

"He does not love me, Spock. Drop the subject."

"As you wish, but what about letting Captain Kirk live with you?"

"Bones kicked him out so he came to live with me. Nothing happened."

Spock watched her expressions. None of them changed. She stared at him levelly. He nodded. "I see. I will be going.'

"Bye, Spock." She let out a deep breath when he was gone. "What do you have planned, Barnett."


	4. Chapter 4

Bones groaned at the amount of paperwork he had sitting on his desk. He couldn't remember how it had gotten to be that high. Usually he killed two to three stacks a night but today it was no use. There were eight stacks all piled up to his nose.

He glared when the door opened but it softened when he saw Hannity and Christine. The latter was wearing her white jumper over a blue sweater. The former wore her Starfleet uniform without the skirt. He couldn't help but notice the way to the sweater clung to her torso and the pants to her thighs. He listened as the two discussed a patient. Christine disappeared with a hypospray as Hannity turned to her desk.

"You might want to come with me."

He stood and followed her out into Medical Bay. On a biobed sat Jim, swinging his feet as a child would. He smiled when he saw the two coming towards him. Hannity walked up and a jabbed a hypo in the captain's neck.

"Ow! Don't do that!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the tender spot.

"My God, man, what did you do?" Bones asked.

Jim looked down at his hands, which had swelled up again, then back up at his friends. "Nothing." 

Hannity rolled her eyes at his nonchalant response. "Christine says he tasted dome of Spock's Vulcan cuisine on a whim. As you can see, he had a reaction to it."

"I assume you looked in his records for his allergies?"

She turned her gaze to him, clearly annoyed. "I did, even though I should have them memorized."

He ignored her. "Jim, what did you eat?"

The captain watched his hands literally deflate right before his eyes. "Some weird liquid."

Shaking her head, Hannity regarded him warily. "It was plomeek soup. Spock left it on his table and genius here decided to eat it, resulting in the allergic reaction." She smacked him once for good measure. "Find out what's in the food before you eat it next time."

"Okay, okay." Jim watched her moved about until she was out of hearing range. Then, and only then, did he allow his smile to fall. "Bones, answer me something."

Bones knew that voice rather well. He only used it when something was bugging him. "Of course, kid."

"Has something been going on between Spock and Hannity?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I called them to my office to address their conduct the day of the argument and they acted as if they hated each other. I just want to know if something happened between them afterward."

Hazel eyes glazed over for a moment as the good doctor thought it over. "She came to me and an hour later, Spock followed her from my quarters to hers. What happened after that I don't know."

Jim looked downright defeated. He should. They were used to telling each other what was going on. Now he knew nothing. "What do you think, Bones?"

Bones shrugged. "It's their problem. Not mine." He frowned when his friend snorted indignantly. "What?'

"I don't think for a one minute that you're daft. You see how this is taking a toll on you doctor. I think you care more for Anni than you let on. Whether you choose to admit it is your problem."

The doctor stared at his friend and captain for a good few moments. Shaking off the shock, he said, "Where do you come up with these things?" Jim didn't say anything. "I'm not in love with my doctor."

The captain turned his blue gaze to his best friend. "Do you really believe that? Or do you just tell yourself that to sleep at night?"

"When have I ever expressed any interest in Anni?"

"You never have to. I can see it in your eyes even as we speak."

Bones shut down his emotions automatically. "I don't love Anni."

Jim waited, processing the way the words were ground out with annoyance and anger with a little begging mixed in. bones did not beg unless he was lying, which he obviously was.

It was just the same as it had been in the academy when he found out Jocelyn was getting remarried after only a year of divorce. He had been upset and snapping at everyone. Jim learned to stay back behind him but close enough to dispel an irate retort that his friend would obviously supply to some innocent person who just asked him a question. It wasn't that fact that Jocelyn was getting remarried. It was the fact that she was marrying a man Bones had never met, who had more money than Bones and two sons close to Jim's age. But what really got to him was the fact that the other man would be there to raise Joanna when he was clearly not. Jim had watched his friend's downward spiral for a few months and was preparing to do some drastic changes when Hannity walked out of the clinic one night.

They had been drunk and loud as they were heading back to their room. Well, Bones had been and had a decent right to be. It was the day Jocelyn had gotten married and it had been broadcast over the airways. They had gone out that night to take off some of the pressure, regardless of how many classes they had the next day. Bones was wasted when they headed back to their dorm. As they passed the clinic, the doctor stumbled and fell into someone. Hannity had helped Jim carry his friend to the nearest waiting room, got him some water and anti-hangover meds, and waited until he was sober enough to leave. She had been a lieutenant at the time and was doing her rounds for her medical degree while working on a Starfleet post. Starfleet classes were during the day and her rounds were at night, so she was always full.

Over the next few weeks, they found themselves hanging out with her more and more. They even got invitations to her house, which was off campus. During one of his bad days, Bones kicked Jim out of their dorm. Luckily Hannity allowed him to stay in her spare room. She gave him a key and trusted him with her house. On a nightly basis, she'd come home and he'd have a hot meal waiting for her. Even after Bones let him back in their dorm, every night he made dinner and took to Hannity's. Then after a few weeks of being alone at night, Bones started going with Jim to her place. She met him officially and they began a close friendship that started with medicine and steadily progressed.

What struck the two of them funny was that she never dated. Not once. One night when Jim was living there he came home and found a note. She had gone out with a friend and was going to be late. She had made dinner that night and saved him some. He never heard her come in but the next morning she was singing. Several other times that had happened, even when Bones was over, and the two of them had no idea what was going on.

After a while they were on familiar terms and calling each other by their nicknames, Bones, Jim and Anni. Now she was a doctor on his starship and something was going on that he didn't know about. Bones didn't know and Jim could tell it was bugging the man.

He nodded when he saw his friend calming down. "Okay. I'll leave it alone."

"Good. You're free to go." He watched Jim hop off the bed and waltz out Medical Bay's doors. The kid brought up good questions he never thought to ask himself. Tonight wasn't the night to be asking such things, though. He looked about. "You can come out now, Christine."

The blond headed nurse came around the corner. "Sorry, Doctor."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough, although I agree with Captain Kirk. You do give her adoring looks."

"She is a very competent doctor, even at her age." He caught her inquisitive gaze. "What now?"

"I'm curious. Do you know what Hannity it?" He frowned. "What are you getting at exactly?"

"Maybe you don't know your friend as well as you think. Maybe Captain Kirk is on to something with the whole Commander Spock thing." She left him suddenly.

Bones waited about a maximum of ten seconds before he locked himself in his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannity was agitated in every sense of the word.

The recent away mission had been to Alpha Centauri II had been brutal. Jim had ignored all protocol (go figure) and beamed to the surface so he could be nosy. Spock, Scotty, and a yeoman had gone with him.

Everything had been fine, until the yeoman refused a marriage proposal. That had started an all out phaser fight, which the officers had won. None of them had come out unscathed, including Jim. The yeoman had taken some hits to the face that were regenerated immediately. Jim suffered a broken finger, which earned the entire medical staff a headache. Hannity had just jabbed a hypospray in his neck without a word, even when he yowled in pain. She got Spock as well even before he could protest. So why was she agitated?

Sleep evaded her on a nightly basis. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. Dreams plagued her nightly, dreams of the past. No matter what she did she couldn't keep them at bay.

She stood in Medical Bay with her back to the wall. Bones was moving around the room as if hell had frozen over. He wasn't paying attention to her, which meant he was used to working alone and he didn't know she was there.

The doors swished open. Jim sauntered in. and his face took on a concerned look. She watched him warily, already knowing what he was thinking. She had heard him discussing something with an admiral earlier in the day, around 0200 hours when the Alpha shift was supposed to be asleep. She had been out and about, wandering aimlessly around the ship, when she heard him discussing her parentage that was confidential. It bothered her.

"Jim, what are doing down here voluntarily?" Bones' voice brought her back to reality. The CMO looked over. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I have an off-day." She stated dully.

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

He stalled, mouth open with an instantaneous gruff response. "No. You can stay." He diverted his gaze to Jim. "What do you want?" Jim shot his eyes towards Hannity. Bones groaned. "Let it rest, Jim."

"No. This is important." Jim argued. And when Jim argues it usually is important.

"Isn't it always?" He watched his friend's expression go from anxious to agitated in 2.2 seconds. It must be important. He relented. "Okay, fine. My office."

Jim all but ran into the office. Bones followed at a more leisurely pace. His last sight was of Hannity sighing and picking up his forgotten medical padd, finishing his paperwork for him. He shut the door and turned to face Jim. The captain was literally humming with anticipation. His mouth was pressed in a tight line and his eyes held a hint of warning.

"What is it, Jim?"

"Hannity's family records are confidential. She doesn't want anyone knowing who her parents are. That's suspicious."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

"Bones, your dad's name is David. Mine is George. It's public knowledge."

"Your point is?'

"Why is Hannity's confidential? What is it about her birth that makes her want to hide it?"

Bones stared at his friend as he contemplated his questions. His blue eyes had semi-glazed over as he thought. It made him wonder what Hannity was hiding. In the four years they'd known each other, they had never spoken about their families.

"Doctor!" There was a crash outside that had both men running out to the floor.

Hannity was struggling to stand on her own two feet. Christine was trying to help but she was pushing her away. Bones grabbed a tricorder and began running scans. He looked up when the readings came out, catching her eye and the wariness that haunted them.

"What is it, Bones?" Jim questioned out of concern.

"Nothing, Jim. It's just sleep deprivation. Anni, how many hours of sleep have you had?"

"Enough, Bones. I just had a rough night."

"How many rough nights have you had recently?"

"One or two."

Bones nodded dejectedly, already plotting his paperwork, which this doctor had just added to his pile. "All right. Go to your quarters and rest. I don't want to see you here until day after tomorrow."

"My patients…"

"I'll handle it. Go." He watched as she made her way slowly from the floor. Then he sighed heavily at the work to be done. "Chapel, please clean up the equipment and check to see if any of it is damaged."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Bones, do you believe a word she said?" Jim asked as he dogged the doctor back to his office.

He sat down at his desk with a heavy huff. "No, I don't believe her. It has something to do with the way she's been acting. I haven't quite figured it out yet."

Jim nodded. "Keep me informed. I would hate to force you to lose a good doctor."

"So would I."

"I'll ask about it in a few days. It'll give me time to figure out why she's hiding her parentage."

"You might want to leave that alone for the time being. We can ask her about it later."

The captain didn't like that advice but he took it. "All right. I won't press the issue for a while."

"Thanks." Jim left the office and Bones could swear he could hear him think, 'Come on, Anni. What's going on?'


	6. Chapter 6

Spock and Uhura sat in his quarters that night after shift. It was a weekly ritual that brought them closer. Uhura was comfortable sitting in silence with the Vulcan on most nights. Sometimes they played chess, in which she lost, or did word games that Spock said stimulated the mind. Most of the times they read. All in all it was peaceful, especially after a long day dealing with Jim Kirk.

Which what today had been.

Jim had been in a mood. He had come up from Medical and locked himself in his ready room. He ignored everyone, including Spock. Either he had had a fight with McCoy or had seen something that had happened to someone else and it had upset him.

After a few hours he had ventured out to check that everything was running smoothly, which it was because Spock would see that it was done no other way. After he had done that, he slumped in his chair with a padd, which was unusual for him, and ignored everyone once again. It wasn't normal but they had come to expect his randomness.

They hadn't seen him or McCoy at dinner. McCoy had stayed locked in Medical Bay doing research. That was normal, but when asked, Christine Chapel said it was something that was top secret. Which meant Jim was in on it. Which meant they were planning on doing something stupid like they always did when they set their minds to something.

Spock had tried to find out what the good doctor was working on but he came back empty handed. Uhura had Chekov run a quick diagnostic of any planets in the area that would alert them to any strange behavior. The Russian whiz kid found nothing. That being said and done, they basically resigned themselves to the fact that Jim and McCoy were up to no good and would have to wait until everything came crashing down on their heads.

It was silent as Spock read over some late reports and Uhura read her latest novel. This was a good silence. It meant they were connecting on a more personal level. This would never be shown to the public; Uhura sitting sideways with her feet in Spock's lap and the Vulcan not moving her away.

There was a chime at the door. They looked at each other after nearly jumping sky high, which was an oxymoron. Spock set his padd down and stood to answer the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Hannity.

"I need your help." She said quietly.

Sensing her distress, he stepped back to allow her access. She slowly walked into the room as he moved to his cabinet spacing and nodded at Uhura, not even saying the obvious. He pulled something out and looked at its contents. It was the same he remembered. "Is everything all right?"

"Would I be here if it were?"

He caught her eyes, which were blood shot. "No. Here. Take two of these. They may help." She nodded as she turned to go back out the door. He snared her wrist gently. "If you need anything, come back." She met his gaze levelly and a pang of guilt shot through her. He missed this.

"Bones ordered me to return to my quarters."

"Very well. Have a good rest."

Uhura stood as the door closed. She had watched the entire scene carefully. Judging by his reaction, Spock had something going on with the doctor. If she needed something, why didn't she get it in Medical Bay when she had been down there?

"Who is she, Spock?" the communications officer asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice level.

"She is Commander Hannity Grayson, doctor of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, second in command of Medical Bay." Spock answered dutifully.

"I meant who is she to you."

He was silent as he formulated his response. "She is an old acquaintance I met at the academy."

"Seems to me she's more than that."

"I am not having an affair with her, Nyota." It was straight to the point and exactly what she was thinking. "You are the only one I am interested in."

"At the moment. I bet I don't measure up to her in the least bit." She stalked past him and out the door.

No one was there to see the betrayal the Vulcan felt. If only they knew….

(&)(&)(&)

Bones overrode the security codes to a specific room and walked in. It had been seven hours since he had banished his friend and colleague from Medical Bay lack of sleep. Normally, she would have argued with him but when he looked, there was no sign of argument in her eyes.

Venturing towards the bed, he saw the one person he had banished. Sleeping with her hand curled gently by her head, Hannity looked peaceful. Bones had never seen her sleep before. He and Jim had always been too drunk to see her sleep. He knew she did but how had never crossed his mind. Now that he was thinking about it, he wondered what she slept in.

Mentally slapping himself for the crude thought, Bones pulled out a tricorder. His initial scan in Medical Bay had shown sleep depravity and dehydration. Both were common when working in Medical bay, especially when there was an away mission. But these were different than work-related ones. Something was going on internally.

He packed all his equipment and stood, eyes lingering on the sleeping person. She was breathing normally, which was a relief to him. It was something about the way she slept tha reminded him of a lost child to find its way through life.

'Jim.' The thought was so loud and clear it startled him for a moment.

Jim acted the exact same way. From what he had heard and read, after the destruction of the _Kelvin_, Winona Kirk had closed in on herself, ignoring her two sons, especially the youngest. She remarried when the younger was four, possibly hoping that having a male figure around would help the boys. It had all been in vain. The oldest had run away and the younger had become a delinquent. The only good thing that had come out of both of them was Starfleet. One was a scientist and the other a captain.

Bones could remember the first time he ever saw Jim break down. It was after he had been promoted to captain. They had gone back to Iowa to visit his mother. When they arrived, Sam had been there along with Wynona and his stepfather Frank.

At first it had been pleasant. Jim and Bones helped Winona cook dinner while Sam and Frank chopped firewood. Shortly after seven, dinner was served. And so was alcohol. Jim had one beer to loosen him up. Frank, on the other hand, had six and began talking trash about everything Jim had ever done, but the minute he brought up the _Enterprise_, all hell broke loose.

Bones had to grab and physically restrain the captain. Jim yelled for a few minutes before he broke free of his friend and stalked out. The doctor followed him out to the barn. The captain kicked a bucket as he let out a feral yowl. When he turned, he was crying. Bones had never seen him cry, and to this day hadn't since then.

That was the moment Bones realized all Jim wanted was to be accepted, to belong somewhere. Now that he was captain he had a whole ship to belong to. Maybe that's what was going on with Hannity. Maybe all she wanted was to belong somewhere.

"Geez, Anni." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it slightly. "Why do you and Jim have to be so frustrating?" With a sudden urge, he leaned down and pressed a slight kills to her temple.

Realizing what he had done, she quickly left and returned to Medical Bay, hoping to God no one saw his.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get that tractor beam locked on to that shuttle now!"

Jim sat rigidly in his command chair as he stared at the viewscreen. Earlier in the day he had sanctioned an away team to study the habitat of a nearby planet for life signs and any edible types of vegetation. Bones had been to busy so he had asked Hannity to go with them just in case something happened.

What was supposed to be a peaceful research mission turned into a disaster. The shuttle had been creeping steadily with Sulu's expert piloting when it suddenly dropped 30,000 feet in five seconds, successfully scaring the passengers on the inside. Luckily, Hannity had taken some flying courses in the Academy and helped Sulu land the shuttle carefully.

When they emerged from the shuttle, everything seemed fine. The propulsion system was out and needed to be fixed. While the engineers on board saw to that, Hannity and Sulu began looking around. Without looking where he was going, Sulu had stepped on a poisonous plant. Being the quick thinker that she was, Hannity had jabbed a hypospray in his neck to keep the toxin from spreading.

"_Enterprise_, this is Grayson. Prepare for emergency transport." She had called seconds after seeing to the pilot.

Jim had no choice but to condemn his surface crew. "Negative, Grayson. We have no transporter abilities at the moment."

"Kirk, without proper medical attention that I can't give here, Sulu will die within the hour."

The entire crew had gone eerily silent as Jim looked at Bones. The doctor looked pained but there was nothing he could do at the moment. "We're working on it."

"Well, hurry the hell up. He has…" The transmission had been cut short but they did hear a whine that could only signify a phaser being shot.

Jim reacted immediately. "Get me a tractor on that ship!"

That had been twenty minutes ago. After consulting with Bones, he now knew Sulu had less than ten minutes to live without proper medical attention. By now who knew what had happened to the rest of the crew.

'Engineering to bridge.'

Jim sighed as he heard the familiar Scottish brogue. "Thank God, Scotty."

'Captain, the shuttle has been destroyed."

The captain faltered as once again the command crew grew silent. This couldn't be happening. "And the crew?"

'I got the transporter working. We're locked onto their signals.'

"Beam them aboard. Kirk out." He shot to his feet as a bottle rocket would when the wick hit the gunpowder. "Medical, prepare to receive wounded."

"Captain?" Uhura said uncertainly. He turned to her, but it was obvious he was itching to get to the transporter room. "The planet's people warn that the next time we come unexpectedly, there will be worse consequences for our people."

With a sense of sudden foreboding, Jim took off for the transporter room. His heart hammering in his chest, he shoved people out of the way, not even bothering to say sorry like he normally would. He'd do that later. Right now, his crew was at risk.

"What's going on, Scotty?" he asked breathlessly as soon as he entered the room. Bones was already there directing his medical staff as people were beamed aboard.

"I'm having to beam them up one at a time, Captain." Said the lieutenant. "It's going rather slow."

"Is there any possible way we can go faster?"

"There's too much distortion in the atmosphere. I'ma doing my best."

"Keep at it." Jim stopped the latest beam up. "What happened?"

"We were repairing the shuttle when we were ambushed. Lieutenant Sulu was already hurt. We were outnumbered three to one with no phaser power." The lieutenant replied. "We did the best we could."

"I understand. Good job, lieutenant. Report to…." His orders were cut off suddenly.

"NO!" Spock shoved past him and on to the transporter pad. His arms closed around Hannity as he lifted her from where she had landed. Blood pooled around his feet as it dripped steadily from the bleeding doctor. "Move!

Bones was beside him instantly, running a tricorder over her to assess the damage. "She's been shot." He stated hotly.

"Spock, get off the pad and give her to Bones. He'll…."

"No." Spock cut Jim off once again, but this time more fiercely. "I will take her."

"Spock, she'll be much better off with Bones. I promise you that."

"No."

"Spock." 

"She's my sister!"

Silence filled the transporter room. Jim and Bones shared a look of shock. Spock was showing an emotional response, which expressed how much he cared for his sister. Jim finally looked. Hannity's blood was a mixture of both green and red. Her hair was loose and fell over Spock's arms, accentuating her pointed ears. They finally understood the reasoning for her to hide her parentage. Being Sarek's daughter would mean she was treated differently and she didn't want that. Jim understood.

Taking a deep breath, he moved across the transporter room slowly. He was five paces away when he placed his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. Spock looked at him, hostility in his dark eyes. The captain ignored the look.

"She's bleeding out, Spock. If you don't get her to Medical Bay, she's going to die, just like your mother." He said softly. What he said next was completely ruthless but he had to. "And this time, it will be your fault."

The first officer came awake then. He moved to the doors quickly, Bones moving with him. The two left the transporter room in strained silence. There was certainly going to be a fight later. Whether it be over what Jim had said or something else, it was going to be bad.

Jim rubbed at his eyes, trying to ease the tension that had suddenly cropped up. He waved away the clean up crew that was on standby. He kneeled to pick up a medical tricorder when something flashed in the light. At first he thought it was something Hannity had dropped, but at closer inspection, he saw it had a pointed tip and was crystal.

"Ensign Morris," he called to the woman who had gone on the mission. She stood before him at attention. He noticed that her face was scratched up. "What happened to Dr. Grayson?"

"We were being attacked when she called to Mr. Scott. He finally got the transporter working after she told him our coordinates. Lieutenant Rogers took Lieutenant Sulu up on the first transport while we laid cover fire. Dr. Grayson urged us on as she kept us protected. I was one of the last to transport. She was shot by a phaser rifle but kept going. As I was being brought aboard, I watched the creatures throw a glass spear at her. It shattered but pierced Dr. Grayson in the side." She replied tiredly but dutifully.

The news suddenly spiked his worry tenfold. "Which side, ensign?"

She looked confused. "Sir?

"Which side did they pierce?"

"The right side."

"Kirk to medical." It was a clear dismissal that she took.

There was s silent moment that made him anxious. 'Chapel here.'

"Chapel, tell Bones to check Dr. Grayson's right side. She's half-Vulcan. Her heart should be there."

Silence followed. Jim bit his lip. This entire thing was bad and had a probability of getting worse.

'McCoy to Kirk.'

Jim let out a frustrated groan. "What's wrong, Bones?"

'Dr. Grayson was stabbed but luckily her heart is in the place a normal human's should be. Spock says she takes after their human mother, but has their Vulcan father's physical aspects.'

The crew in the transporter room, Jim, Uhura, and Scotty, let out a held in sigh. "That's good, Bones, but what's the problem?"

'She needs a blood transfusion of both human and Vulcan blood. Spock's willing for the Vulcan half but we don't have enough O negative for the human side.'

"How long will she survive without it?"

'She'll survive just fine, but she'll be weak with anemia.' Bones was silent a minute. 'She's my best doctor, Jim.'

Jim heard the underlying message loud and clear. "Kirk to Chekov."

'Chekov here.' The Russian whiz kid announced.

"Issue a mandatory blood drive to be taken in stints starting tonight. Ensigns will go first and the rest of the rankings will follow."

'Understood.'

Seconds later, they heard the ensign giving the announcement. Jim looked to Uhura and nodded. "How much blood will that give you, Bones?'

'Enough to restore our reserves. I'll have to test all the blood which shouldn't take too long. Thanks, Jim'

"Any time. Kirk out." He looked around the transporter room at the mess. "You can clean up now." The blood was getting to him.

"Captain, can I talk to you a minute?" Uhura asked as they walked towards the bridge.

"Make it quick." It came out harsh and out of character for Jim but she knew it was just caused by the stress.

"I think I attributed to Mr. Spock's meltdown. Two days ago I accused him of being unfaithful, not knowing Dr. Grayson was his sister."'

"None of us did, Uhura. They were very good at keeping it from everyone, including me. We need to discuss this later. With them." The turbolift stopped and they stepped onto the bridge. "Uhura, open a channel. I want to have a little chat with the people."

"Aye, Captain." She didn't argue as she went to her console. "Channel open, sir."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. You have knowingly and brutally attacked my crew without warning. I demand to know why." He waited a moment as he tried to control his anger. "This is James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Ent_…."

'We hear you, Captain." The view screen flashed on, revealing the inhabitants of the planet. 'I am sorry to hear about your crew but you were trespassing. Your crew were fair game.'

"You nearly killed a Vulcan."

There was a pause. "There were no Vulcans on the surface."

"The long haired woman you shot and stabbed was Vulcan. She is the daughter of Ambassador Sarek and you nearly killed her." Jim's personal feelings were barely held in check if there was anything in his body language.

'We apologize for the blatant disregard of you crew but you did not ask permission to transport to our planet. As for your Vulcan crew members, may they recuperate." The screen went black, revealing only stars.

"Bastard." Jim pressed the button on his chair. "All ensigns report to sickbay now. Let's get the blood shortage fixed."


	8. Chapter 8

Bones was not happy. He had called all his excess personnel to do all the blood donations so it would go faster. It took all night to get everyone situated and the blood flowing. He wanted to kill Jim for forcing every ranking crewman to come at the same time at the designated time. It made it all seem like it was a mad house, which it probably was. Luckily, Nurse Chapel filtered all the blood so it could be used, freeing his hands considerably.

Spock never left Medical Bay. He gave blood and took his seat back at his sister's side. Bones had to remove shards of glass from Hannity's side, resulting in an even bigger mess to clean. She had remained unconscious, either from pain or loss of blood he wasn't sure. But she was out as he poked and prodded her every few hours.

Jim ventured in every few hours. Once he even ordered Spock to get some rest. Then he sat where the Vulcan had vacated until he returned. Finally they both just sat there in silence. Bones wanted to throw them both out but he knew he could do it in due time. Right now was too precious for Spock and could result in an even worse problem than had been when they brought Hannity to Medical.

"Captain Kirk." All three men looked up when Chekov walked into Medical Bay. The eighteen-year-old had grown in the last year and his curls were less unruly. He spared a glance at the doctor resting on the biobed before returning his attention to his superior officers. "Ambassador Sarek requests permission to come aboard."

Jim turned to Spock. The half-Vulcan was still for a moment until he nodded his consent. "Transport Ambassador Sarek on board."

"Aye, Keptin." Chekov turned around and headed out the door.

Jim rubbed his face as the ensign left. "Spock, you didn't have to concede so quickly."

"My father and sister are on worst terms than my father and myself. They have not spoken in twelve years, not even after Mother was killed. It was Hannity's decision to join Starfleet. Father did not approve. He threatened to disown her but she left before he could. Two years later I followed. We met once again in Starfleet. She was a doctor already, having finished medical school at a very young age. She wanted nothing to do with me."

"That must have hurt you deeply." Bones said, sudden sympathy edging into his voice.

"You do not know, Doctor. We are twins who have a special bond. When she ignored me…." He had to stop speaking to hide the emotion that was threatening to creep up.

"It felt like a stab in the heart." Jim finished the sentence for him. This brought on a whole new meaning for him and Bones. The door to Medical slid open. Jim would have stood out of respect but considering he had a needle sticking out of his arm kept him planted in his seat. "Ambassador Sarek."

The Vulcan nodded briefly before his eyes fell on his daughter. His hands, always so neatly clasped in front of him, fell to his sides as he slowly walked forward. "My child." He lifted his hands to frame her face. "My only daughter. How did this happen?"

"She went down on an away mission. The team was compromised. She protected them until we could get them back to the ship." Jim felt his throat as tears clogged it and threatened to spill down his cheeks, leaving his blue eyes glistening. "We were almost too late."

"And where were you when all of this was taking place?" Sarek turned his attention to his son. "Where were you when your sister decided to do this illogical stunt?" 

Spock stood straight, hands clasped behind his back. "I was here monitoring their descent."

"Could you not have pulled her from the fray before this happened?"

"She was doing her job. Do not fault her for that."

"I am not faulting her. I am faulting you. If you had been a better brother…."

"If he had been a better brother, he would have smothered me."

Everyone looked down. Hannity was awake, the biobed showed that, but she was moving her legs too much as if she were trying to get up. When she opened her eyes, they were dilated.

"How do you feel, Anni?" Bones asked as he suddenly became a doctor once again.

"Like I've been run over by a truck."

He laughed. "You look like it."

"Gee. Thanks." She tried to sit up. "A little help would be nice."

"Can't do that. You need to stay horizontal for the time being." She looked at him with raised eyebrows that suggested he meant something completely different. "I swear you and Jim have your minds in the gutter."

"Hey, Bones, sitting right here." Jim said, making sure he accentuated the needle that was still poking out of his arm.

Hannity smiled at that and turned back to Bones. "Why?"

"You lost a lot of blood. Spock transfused his to you but it's not enough."

"Do you have her mother's blood type?" Sarek asked.

"We do now." Bones finally looked at Jim as he once again sat quietly to the side, fingers plucking at the rubber that tied off his vein.

She couldn't help herself. She laughed, covering her eyes with her good hand as the giggles wracked her battered body. "Leave it to Jim."

"You trust the human?" Sarek sounded more appalled than amazed. "You love him." 

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You're disobedient daughter married to a Starfleet captain. Tell the council!"

"You left your mate on Vulcan. He was most highly insulted."

She snorted inelegantly. "He was an ass."

"He was your mate. It makes me wonder how you endured your first."

The other men watched as her face became downright murderous. "That is none of your business as you so harshly reminded me when I was fourteen and you had yours." She caught the look Jim threw at Bones, clearly asking the question.

"It was not my place to…"

"_You_ are Vulcan. It is your place to advise when something that critical happens in a child's life."

It was obvious father and daughter had a strained relationship. Hannity either hated him or was just disappointed that he didn't respect her decision to go to Starfleet.

Bones automatically recognized that exhaustion was quickly coming on. He unhooked Jim from the needle, forcing him to stay in the chair. Handing the blood to Chapel, who had stayed hidden during the entire exchange, he took the drink and food she had brought for Jim.

"You need to leave. My patient needs rest and all the arguing isn't helping her." There was no argument and it took a few moments for everyone to leave Medical. Soon it was all quiet, including Hannity. "How are you feeling now?" She opened her eyes briefly. And he stepped back. "Never mind."

"I don't want him here." She said.

"You don't have a choice. This is a Federation starship and he's a Federation ambassador. We're obligated to humor him."

"When can I get out of here?"

"As soon as Jim's blood is integrated into your system." He inserted another needle into her arm, rubbing the skin around it gently when she flinched. The mixture of red and green was very interesting. "How did you hide this?"

"There was a doctor who had been forced to sign an agreement stating he would not discuss it with any other doctor. I've never had any problems so no one needed to know."

"You could have told me."

"You would have started asking questions."

"I would have left it alone." She snorted once again, a very un-Vulcan like thing. "You don't believe me."

"You have a friend named James T. Kirk who would not have left it alone."

"That's true." He tapped the tube to get the blood working into her system. "All right. Get some rest. If this works, you'll be able to go back to your quarters in a few days."

"Sounds good."

Bones watched as she finally fell asleep. He wished things were different. He watched as her chest rose and fell with every soft intake of breath. His mind began to wonder, falling deep into sudden, random thoughts. He snatched himself from them and pulled into doctor mode.

"I need to get my damned head on straight or I just might blow a gasket." He walked back to his office and plopped into his chair, ready to work on the stacks of paperwork he dreaded.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannity refused to stay still and Bones wanted to strangle her. He had released her to her quarters but she refused to rest. Once he caught her in the mess hall with Chekov. They were talking about something when he walked in. she ignored him and continued talking. He ordered her back to her room. The second time she was on the bridge with Jim. He was talking while she listened. They had no clue Bones was standing behind them until he put his hand on her shoulder. Hannity jumped at the sudden contact.

Now as he sat in his office in Medical Bay, the door opened. He groaned when he saw his second-in-command walk over to her desk and pull a padd from her drawer. She sat down and began to work. Soon the silence between them was deafening. He slammed his hand down on his desk. It didn't affect Hannity one bit.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I'm working." She nonchalantly replied, forcing him to keep his hands still. If he ever found Jim he was going to strangle him.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"What? Am I supposed to drop everything because I'm sick?"

"Yes!"

She dropped her hands to her desk as she bit her lip. When she looked up, the blue fire was back. "I'm not dropping everything simply because you recommend it. I'm a doctor, Bones, and my patients need me. You need me and I'm not giving up simply because I had a simple accident."

_She's brushing this off._ The thought angered him. He stood, knocking over some paperwork, and stalked over to her desk. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he drug her through the corridors of the Enterprise. She didn't struggle like a normal human would, but then again she wasn't fully human. When they got o the guest quarters on F deck, she started pulling against him. He wondered why she just didn't pull away.

The doors to the forward observation lounge slid open, revealing Jim, Spock, and Sarek. He gave one final tug and pulled her into the lounge. Jim frowned subtly as Spock raised one eyebrow, clearly not liking the way the doctor was handling his sister. Sarek stood.

"What is the meaning of this?" He was clearly appalled a human was placing his hands on his daughter.

Bones dropped his hand. "Please tell your daughter here that she has to rest. That her body will wear out before it gets better."

"I know my own body, Bones. I do not need you pointing that out." Hannity snapped as she rubbed her wrist.

"You need to rest. Why do you always have to act like Jim? I swear you use your body as a weapon and then don't let it recover."

"You don't know anything."

"I've known you for three years and I know what it means when you get defensive. Now I know why. Your Vulcan half makes it hard for you to….."

"You don't know anything, Dr. McCoy; nothing about me or my family. So drop the subject."

"I'm your doctor and I say you need rest."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Yes, you do. Now go rest." He went to grab her wrist but found himself eating the floor with weight pressing down on his back and knees.

"As you said, I'm half-Vulcan. I'm stronger than you. Using force would be highly illogical. Remember that for next time."

As fast as it was distributed, the weight was lifted. He rolled over and watched as Hannity walked out the door. Jim appeared in his line of sight. The captain extended a hand. Bones took it and levered himself into a standing position.

"It seems you pissed her off." He said.

"Yeah." Bones responded. "How'd she do that?'

"She is Vulcan and an expert at hand-to-hand combat." Spock advised. He turned to Sarek. "Excuse me, Father. I have business to attend." He left the lounge without looking back.

"Captain, Doctor, I am tired and wish to return to my quarters." Sarek said.

"That's to be expected, Ambassador. You've had a long past couple of days." Jim added. He nodded and left the lounge. "Okay, Bones, you need to go talk to her."

"Why? She just face-planted me in front of her brother and father."

"There's something going on that she didn't tell you."

Bones looked at his friend. Jim's eyes were light and full of knowing. That look alone said enough. "What did she tell you, Jim?"

Jim shook his head. "You'll have to ask her yourself. I promised not to say a word."

"Oh, God. If you promised something, it must be bad."

"Just go talk to her. I'm sure you'll understand after that."

He didn't like that but Bones knew Jim would never tell something he swore not to tell. Bones would have to it the old fashioned way. He shot Jim an annoyed look as he walked out the door. He knew Hannity's quarters were on G deck but should have been on E deck with the rest of the officers. Jim had indulged her and converted one room from a double to a single. After what had taken place a short week ago, Bones understood the reason why.

The doctor stopped when he reached E-24B. Hannity wouldn't have locked the door. No one was brave enough to attack Spock's sister. They had seen what he had done to Jim just a year ago and it scared them. Hell, it even scared Bones but he was a Southern gentleman. He wouldn't touch her untowardly.

He pushed the chime and waited.

"It's open." The door slid open and he walked in. she was standing in front of her mega screens staring at the image. He came to stand behind her. He focused on the screen. "I see Jim told you to come see me."

Bones stared in complete and utter shock. He just didn't know. "You're pregnant? How?"

Hannity snorted. "You're a doctor and a father, yet you still don't know that?"

"I know how it happens, smartass. How did it happen to you?"

"Remember that Vulcan research party we encountered two months ago on Cygnus IV?"

"The one where you and Jim got into that cat fight and you won?"

"That would be the one. There was another crew there from the original Enterprise. I met a man I hadn't seen in months. He is Chief Engineer and I know his captain well."

"So you just jump in bed with him and get yourself knocked up?"

She shook her head. "Remember when you asked me why I didn't date?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I don't date because I have a T'hy'la. When we met, he was already connected with another Vulcan he met on his travels. He got permission from her before he began a relationship with me. He helped me through my second Pon Farr." She smiled when Bones' head snapped to the side to look at her. "He's been on a mission for the last two years. I never hated him for leaving. I even talked to him about my mother….before she died."

"I'm still stuck on the Pon Farr. Did you use protection at all? You were a first year if I did my math right."

"Who was hiding a terrible secret. No one knew I was Vulcan and there was no way I was going to Spock or my father for advice. So I made a decision. I had known this second year cadet who had a southern twang I liked. I had gotten to know him pretty well as we were partners in one of the advanced engineering courses I was taking. He was like Jim; brash and attentive, but kindhearted all the same. We dated on and off our entire Academy career. He even helped me pay for the apartment when I was low on money. He was surprised when he found out I was only twenty-one and a doctor as well as a first year."

"Did he find out?"

"After a few weeks, yes. We were sitting in the living room of the apartment eating instant noodles. It was sad because my first check hadn't come in yet and I was broke. So he brought dinner over. As we were eating, my hair fell from its braid and exposed my ear. I tried to fix it but I was too late; he saw it. Then I explained everything and asked him to be quiet so I could finish. He did so, thankfully. He never passed judgment and even said he liked them. He became a true confidant."

"So why didn't you tell me or Jim?"

"Seriously? Have you seen how protective you and Jim are? It'd be like going against the Spanish Inquisition." Bones basically nodded his head in agreement. "When I told Jim this, he set about finding the crew. It took him a little while but he's rendezvousing with them in two days."

"Oh, joy! More imbeciles to treat."

Hannity laughed as she shut down the file and turned to him. "They're bringing their own doctor, Bones. He's Denobulan."

"Denobulan?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with Denobulans?"

"No, they rank up there with green-blooded hobgoblins as doctors. No offense."

"None taken."

"Do you love him?"

"It's a possibility. My father would say it is illogical but he loved my mother. I denied my Vulcan heritage for twelve years, but it was still there. Like today. Logic kicked in and I couldn't help the reaction."

"That explains hiding your ears." He looked around her head. "Ah! There they are. Nice and pointy."

She snorted in laughter. "I'm sorry, Bones. I know what this will do to you."

"I'll be fine. Who else knows?"

She smiled wickedly, something he knew was going to bite him in the ass later. "Christine. She knew the day I didn't sleep."

Yep, that one was going to be a pain. "Damned woman's intuition." He heard her laugh as she left her quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim and Spock sat in the captain's quarters playing virtual chess. It was a weekly ritual they usually held on Thursday nights. This week they had bumped it up to Wednesday night because early Thursday morning they were expecting guests.

The crew of an early version of the _Enterprise, NC-01 Enterprise _captained by Jonathan Archer, was rendezvousing at 0200, forcing Jim and Spock to stay awake to welcome them. When Kirk had reached out two days prior, he was hoping they could just meet for a few hours. As it turned out, both ship needed supplies. They agreed to meet at Centauri IV to restock and the other crew would come aboard.

Bones was still in a state of shock. He had basically ordered Hannity to remain in Medical all day until he got ready to leave. Ambassador Sarek was still…unhappy about being a grandfather. He really didn't understand how everyone else , including Spock, was acting like a complete idiot about a new baby. He had his moments, especially when he was attempting to restore his relationship with his daughter.

Hannity was a ball of energy once again. Her appetite for Vulcan dishes had suddenly increased much to Jim and Bones' disgust and her family's relief. Her Vulcan side became more evident as more hours went by. She was just…..nuts.

"Checkmate." Spock announced smugly.

Jim shrugged. "Oh, well. Maybe next time."

"You said that last time."

"I can hope, can't I?" He waited a moment before going on. "How are you with this while situation?"

The Vulcan actually _thought_ about it. "She is my sister and expecting a child but is not married."

"It happens."

"Not on Vulcan."

"I think Hannity has made it obvious that she does not go along with the Vulcan way of life."

"Obviously."

'Uhura to Captain Kirk.'

"Kirk here."

'Captain, _NX-01 _is docked and waiting on us.'

"Thank you. Kirk out." Jim lifted his gaze to his first officer. "Shall we go?"

"Yes."

The two officers headed up the three decks to the bridge. There before them on the view screen was a remarkable sight. A larger version of the _Enterprise_ was docked at the only available space dock.

'Request to come aboard, Captain.' Jim heard a voice ask over the comm.

He smiled. "Request granted. Scotty, seven to beam aboard."

'Aye, Cap'n.'

"Let's go, Mr. Spock." Once again they left the confines of one room for another. When the doors to the transporter room slid open, he stepped inside. The others were already there. "Welcome to the _Enterprise_. I'm Captain James T. Kirk. This is my first officer Mr. Spock and my chief engineer Montgomery Scott."

The other man with blondish hair shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. My first officers T'Pol, Chief Engineer Trip Tucker, Communications Officer Hoshi Sato, Security Officer Malcolm Reed, Navigator Travis Mayweather, and Dr. Phlox have joined me."

"It's nice to meet the captain of the first _Enterprise. _It seems we're all in one big family."

"It seems like it."

Jim smiled brightly. "Well, let's go to the bridge."

He led them through the halls toward his life, the bridge. When they arrived, everyone found a partner and began talking about the differences on their respective ships. Chekov and Sulu had attacked Travis and Malcolm. The four were hovered over the front consoles while Uhura and Hoshi were talking about Klingons. Over at the science station, Spock and T'Pol were talking logically.

Archer looked to Jim. "They seem to be getting along."

"Yep. I'm sure Dr. Phlox would love to see our Medical Bay." The captain replied happily.

"I would love to see it." The Denobulan admonished.

"Mr. Spock, would you care to join us?"

"Certainly, Captain."

(&)(&)(&)

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Mr. Tucker!" Archer scolded lightly.

"Sorry, but wow."

The Medical Bay was only slightly larger on this _Enterprise _than it was on the other. There were six areas that branched off into other compartments.Dr. Phlox was in somewhat closer to shock as he looked around. Bones walked out from his office with his nose in an actual book.

"This is my CMO Dr. Leonard McCoy." Jim stated proudly. "Bones, be nice."

Bones grumbled out a hello as he shook Dr. Phlox's hand. "Damn it, Jim. I'm working here!"

"No, you're not. You're hiding from Nurse Chapel to keep from doing paperwork."

"You do the same thing to Spock."

"Yeah, but Spock knows where to find it."

As they bickered, T'Pol looked at Spock and asked, "Do they always do this?"

"The majority of it." Spock replied monotonely.

"Christine! I found him!"

Medical Bay's doors opened as the head nurse waltzed in with an armful of padds. Bones hung his head in defeat as two of his favorite women double teamed him.

"I hate you, Hannity." He moaned.

"Hannity?" Trip looked to the doors. When he saw her, he turned to her. She walked up to their little group. "How…"

"Hey, Jim, I think Bones is having a heart attack." She said.

Jim looked at his friend. "No, he's just mad." He turned to face her. "Wouldn't you know if he was dying?"

Hannity smiled. "Welcome to Medical. I'm Dr. Hannity Grayson."

"We've see you before." Archer said as he tried to wrack his brain for the information. "Cygnus IV! You were there with another Vulcan."

"Very good memory."

"I don't get it. How does a person get an invitation to a Vulcan consulate without being Vulcan?"

"I'm/she's half-Vulcan." Hannity and Trip said it at the same time that forced everyone with Trip to look at him.

"How would you know that if you have never seen her before?" T'Pol asked.

Hannity looked at him with those blue eyes. "I met her in the Academy. I was a second year and she was a first year. She was finishing her medical degree." He looked to his crew. "We've been together for the last six years."

"Damn it! No wonder you turned me down." Jim groaned. "And why did Boned and I ever meet him?"

He was pierced with a droll stare. "And have him go through the Spanish Inquisition? I think not."

Jim looked offended. "We're not the Spanish Inquisition."

"Please! When a cadet came to the house when you and Bones were there, you literally scared him with your twenty questions. He never came back. Remember the lieutenant I had as a patient my third year, your first? I had him in my office for five minutes and the two of you came in to terrorize him. Jim, you were banded from my office."

Bones looked at Jim. "We did scare that cadet."

"And the lieutenant. But we were only protecting your virtue."

Hannity barked out a laugh. "I lost that my third year."

"What?"

Bones was ticking it off in his head. "You would have been twenty-four. That time frame…" He nodded in acceptance.

"What?" Jim reiterated, looking back and forth between his friends as he tried to figure out their silent communication.

"Kid, you're a genius. You figure it out."

Trip moved to stand beside Hannity. His shoulder brushed against hers, sending a slight flush up his cheek. She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting blue, both sparking in recognition. "How much did you tell?"

"Bones knows just about everything. I left out names and things of unimportance."

"Why do you act so…."T'Pol couldn't figure out the word to finish her sentence.

"Human?" Archer threw out on a whim.

"Exactly. Why do you act human when you are clearly Vulcan?"

"We are also human, T'Pol." Spock interjected.

T'Pol looked confused. "We?"

Yes. Dr. Grayson and I are twins, which is very rare on Vulcan. Whereas I followed the act of Kolinahr to purge my emotions, Hannity forsook her Vulcan heritage for twelve years."

"Thanks, Spock, for giving my whole back story." Hannity dolled out.

"I see."

"No, you don't." Jim said. He had become great at discerning Vulcan emotions.

"Enough of trying to second guess each other. What's the reason you called us to visit?" Archer asked.

Bones, Jim, and Spock looked at Hannity. She sighed slightly, turning towards her office and once again brushing her shoulder against Trip's. "Yo, Christine! Bring it to me!" The head nurse came from her office and handed her a padd. "You can stay if you want."

"Okay." She said it a little too brightly.

Hannity rolled her eyes as she handed Trip the padd. "Here."

He looked from the device to the woman. "What about it?"

She shook it again. "Just read it."

Trip looked down at the padd and read through it. A minute later he looked up. He was in shock, if anything could be said by his eyes. His mouth worked for a few moments before words spewed out. "You're pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Hannity sat quietly in a chair on R deck's first observation deck nursing a cup of apple cider. Trip was staring at the stars as the massive gas balls sped in a circle. They were alone because their respective captains had thrown them from the bridge so they could talk. Like that was happening.

Trip hadn't said a single word in the last two hours. He had had the ultrasound on replay and had stared at it for the first hour. The second he stared out the window. It was as if he were afraid to talk about it, that it might go away or that it wasn't real.

Draining her glass, Hannity sat back against the cushions and watched the lights of the gas giants outside the ship cast shadows around Trip. Was she scared? Hell, yes, but she could take care of herself and her child. If Trip wanted nothing to do with her, that was fine. In her heart and mind, Hannity wanted him with her. It made sense in her mind.

Finally, Trip turned around and looked at her. His blue eyes were filled with a mixture of shock and uncertainty. He walked to the couch and plopped down, dropping his head into his palms. He stayed that way a minute before roughly scrubbing his hands down his face.

"How did this happen?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we met on Cygnus IV and went back to your quarters where you…."

"Don't give me a play by play. I know how it happened. I was there. I just…" He shook his head. "How are we going to raise a baby?"

"The same way our…" She paused in the middle of her sentence, causing him to look up. "The same way _your_ parents raised you and your siblings: with love and patience."

"But how? We're on different starships."

"We'll figure it out. We always have." He sighed as if he didn't believe her. Hannity shifted closer to him, dropping her head to his shoulder like she used to do in the Academy when they were alone in her apartment. "I'm keeping it."

Trip shifted as he sank down further on the couch, resting his cheek against her head. "There was no doubt in my mind about that you were. You're Vulcan and Vulcan's cherish their young."

"You say that like you won't."

"I don't know how to be a father."

"I don't know how to be a mother but I'll learn, as will you."

Trip lifted his head, leaned back, and threw his arm around her, drawing her closer. "How do you know?"

"Because I know how you are. And I read Archer's logs. I never knew men could get pregnant."

"You little…" Long ago, Trip had found even a Vulcan hybrid was ticklish. Tonight he took his hand that he had around her and pressed his fingers into her side, wriggling them slightly. She giggled. "Ticklish still?"

Hannity couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up, bright, clear, and happy. She twisted to get away but that only proved to his advantage as he pinned her to the couch, hands moving in quick repetition to get the desired results. He smiled as he watched her face contort in giggles and smiles. Trip planted his fists on either side of her head and leaned forward. He felt her breath on his face as the last wave of laughter left her. Her eyes were alight and sparkling like he remembered.

As he was leaning down to kiss her, someone cleared a throat. They both looked back to see Sarek standing on the threshold of the observation deck, the lights of the hall casting shadows around him. Trip rocked back into a sitting position as Hannity sat up a short distance away as Sarek walked in the rest of the way. He took a seat across from them. An eerie silence followed.

"Is there something you need?" Hannity asked after a few moments.

"I wish to speak to Commander Tucker." Sarek replied logically.

"I'm all ears." Trip responded without thinking and received a sudden slap to the thigh. "No offense."

Sarek inclined his head. "In light of everything that is going on, I have come up with the only logical decision."

"The only logical source or decision?" Hannity questioned, already not liking the response or the way this conversation was heading.

"The only logical decision in this matter is for the two of you to get married."

Trip's jaw fell slack. "Married?"

"I assume the child is yours."

"Father!" Hannity's anger suddenly spiked to an unimaginable level. "Do not force him into anything."

"You forced him into this the moment you allowed him into your body."

The young woman leaned forward. "It was my decision, however illogical it was."

"It was highly illogical and now look at you."

"I am not ashamed of what has happened. You can be for all I care but I'm not."

"Shame is a human emotion that we do not feel."

"I gave up the art of _Kolinahr_ for a human life."

"Yet your child will be a third Vulcan."

"I know that." It was said through clenched teeth.

"Then you must also know that if you do not marry, you will be disowned. Your Vulcan family will never speak with you again."

Hannity scowled. "What family? They all died when Vulcan was destroyed."

"Hey." Trip whispered, his hand resting on hers. When she was somewhat quiet he turned to the elder Vulcan. "I accept your terms."

"What?"

His hand tightened on hers at her outburst. "On one condition. It has to be a human wedding. I won't have it any other way."

Sarek nodded. "I will discuss this with Captain Kirk and find the best possible time." He stood and, with a nod, left the observation lounge.

The other two remained quiet for a few moments. "He's not used to being spoken to like that."

"Not by humans, no."

"Not by anyone from what I've seen. So why did you blow up at him?"

"Living as a Vulcan is very stressful. As a child, I let my human emotions take over and there was no way to rein them in. Even extensive bouts of meditation didn't work. I finally had enough and refused to go to my training sessions at the Vulcan Science Academy. Studying with my mother proved just as well. I'd study with her during the day and quiz Spock at night. When we were tested again as teenagers, I was the smarter of the two."

"Sounds interesting."

'Kirk to Hannity.'

Hannity leaned over Trip to press the button to open the comm she had shut down when they entered the lounge. "Hannity here. What's up, Jim?"

'Which crewmen are not allowed off the ship?'

"Morgan, Rogers, and Lennox, I believe."

'Thanks.'

"Jim, what are they doing?"

'Some want to go on shore leave. I was making sure I knew who was able to teleport.'

"Glad someone thinks to call a doctor."

Jim chuckled. 'Kirk out.'

Trip cocked an eyebrow as she sat back. "Do I want to know?"

"Not really, no." She met his gaze, blue on blue. "Did you seriously mean what you told my father?"

"About marrying you?" She nodded. "Hell, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm half-Vulcan."

He turned, propping his right leg up on his area of the couch. "Do you know what I like about Vulcans? It's their ears. No matter if they're half, a third, or a quarter, they always have pointed ears."

She made a face at him. "You only like me for my ears?"

"No, not only that. It's the way you laugh, smile; the way your eyes light up when you're happy or the way electricity sparks through them when you're mad. Your ears are just one perk."

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

"A Vulcan for a father-in-law and half-Vulcan for a brother-in-law. I think I'll manage."

Hannity laughed. "Let's see how Jim takes it."


	12. Chapter 12

Jim wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard what the ambassador had done. He had even laughed when he heard Hannity had put up a fight. Some things never changed.

Ambassador Sarek had selected the next day for the wedding. Hannity wasn't surprised it was happening this soon. Her father had the ability to be obnoxious and demanding; at least that's what she said. Sarek was an ambassador and accustomed to obedience and respect, none of which Hannity gave. Sarek wanted her to wear a traditional Vulcan wedding attire but Hannity refused, selecting her own outfit.

Trip and Spock tried to alleviate any, if not all, strain between father and daughter. Sarek tried to have his daughter dress respectably but Hannity was anything if not stubborn and wouldn't listen. She wore her dress uniform, skirt and all.

The ceremony was fast and simple, Jim basically asking for vows only. After the silver rings were slipped onto their fingers, it was over.

Archer nodded at Trip. He wasn't certain whether it was a good thing yet, especially after Trip had loved T'Pol for a while. But then he hadn't known about Hannity and he had been friends with Trip for over ten years. Hannity had been in the picture for six years, a little more than half of their friendship. It was a good secret they had kept until now.

He watched on silently as the new couple talked quietly with Spock and Uhura. They really were a beautiful couple but how would they manage.

"He'll be fine, Captain."

Archer turned to Jim as the younger captain stood beside him. "How do you know?"

"Because Hannity has kept me out of trouble for years. She'll have no problem with him."

"You put a lot of stock in her."

"She's never left my side in four years, even through my bullshit."

Archer heard the fondness in the other captain's voice. "Close friend?"

"One of my two best." Jim's brow furrowed as he watched Sarek walk over to where his children were standing. "This can't be good."

"They don't get along I take it."

"Hannity wanted to be human. She hasn't seen her father in twelve years."

"This is a hell of a way to meet up again."

Jim didn't say anything; he just nodded in agreement as he watched the interaction. Sarek was talking logically to his children. Spock was nodding and answering politely. Hannity, on the other hand, was trying to keep the scowl off her face but was failing miserably. Her face contorted as he continued to speak. Jim thought he was going to have to step in. just as Hannity opened her mouth for some smartass reply Jim knew was coming, Trip blocked her view and stood up to Sarek. She pressed her forehead against the back of his neck. He was forceful yet respectful, making sure the ambassador knew how things were now and how they were going to be. Hannity didn't lift her head until Sarek had responded and retreated from the room.

"Are you okay?" Trip asked over his shoulder when he was certain everything was settled.

Hannity sighed as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "He annoys me."

"He's your father."

"He still annoys me." She walked around him. "I really don't want to do that."

"Do what?" Archer asked as he and Jim walked up to them.

"It is customary for Vulcan newlyweds to spend one Vulcan year together on Vulcan." Spock explained. He had been doing a lot of that recently. "Our father requests it but Hannity is naturally refusing."

"He never said anything about it when we agreed. I don't see why I have to." Hannity stated drolly.

"It's part of Vulcan tradition."

Jim held up his hand when she opened her mouth for a smart-ass retort. "Don't even say it." Her blue eyes hazed over as she clamped down on her anger. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Not do it for one."

"Hannity." She rested her chin on Trip's shoulder and listened. "Can you make an agreement like you did with this?"

Spock looked thoughtful. "When the child is ready to be born, she can go to Vulcan."

At this Hannity just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "You're trying to be funny, aren't you?"

Trip was obviously confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Our mother was away when she went into labor on her shuttle. Hannity was born on the shuttle. I was born two hours later on Vulcan." Spock explained. "Is that why you won't go back?"

Hannity looked at him like he was stupid for a few minutes. She traded glances with Jim, who was trying to hide his laughter horribly. "No. I won't go back because I hate Vulcan doctors. They have no compassion and they poke and prod too hard. I'd rather be here with Bones."

"It has been in my experience that Doctor McCoy pokes and prods too hard."

"That's only to you and Jim because you both hate going to Medical."

"Do I get a choice?" The three looked at Trip. He took a deep breath. "I think we should go."

His wife was suddenly speechless. Her mouth worked convulsively but no sound came out. She finally managed one word. "Why?"

"It's been twelve years since you've had a decent conversation with your father. I think it's time you made up with him." He waited as it all sank in.

He looked at Jim as her Vulcan side took over, closing off all emotions as she thought. The other captain nodded in agreement. Glad the other man agreed with his suggestion, he waited. As he looked at his new wife, his heart stopped momentarily. She was beautiful with her charcoal hair pulled back from her face, sporting her pointed ears. The rest of the lush waves cascaded down her back. Her face was angular with high cheek bones. Her eyelashes were thick and full as they rested on her cheeks, hiding her inhumanly vivid blue eyes from view.

She stood still for so long he thought she had fallen asleep. Her eyelashes lifted as she opened her eyes. "Fine. We'll go back when it's time for the baby to be born."

Trip's smile exploded on his face and he kissed her without thinking. He was greeted with a small smile that luckily reached her eyes. "So what do we do now?"

Jim looked at Bones and shrugged. "Party?"

"No, your kind of party is pass out drunk." Hannity said hotly.

"Ah, come on, Anni! It's my first time being a wedding official!"

"And if you get drunk, it'll be your last."

They argued the rest of the night. Needless to say Jim got drunk.


	13. Chapter 13

Three Months Later

Jim rolled on the floor laughing. He and Hannity were sitting in his office discussing plans for a quick upgrade to the replicators before moving a baby crib into her quarters.

In the last three months, Hannity had gone from a size four to a size six. The quarter master had to replicate a few extra sets of uniforms for her. She looked happy, even after Trip returned to his ship. They had agreed to reunite a month before the baby was due and travel to Vulcan together.

Bones sat across from his giggle-box of a friend. If he had known how bad he would have reacted, there was no way he would have told him Spock's recent embarrassing act. Hannity looked over at him and shook her head.

"You can't be serious." The captain finally said as he stood up and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Jim, there was no reason for you to have a fit like that." Bones said as he sipped his coffee. Today was his only day off and he was spending it relaxing. Hannity had taken his shift and had done surprisingly well without an emotional breakdown. He glanced at her cautiously.

She was reclined easily in the chair to his right. Slightly rounded from being five months pregnant, she had an aura about her. She was somber, blue eyes light with something sort of a number of stars. She had been quiet lately, something that was not like her at all.

"It was too, Bones." Jim laughed as he righted himself in his chair. He adjusted his uniform and made himself look like he normally would. "It's not every day you hear about a Vulcan being embarrassed by a marriage proposal."

"He had a betrothed on Vulcan." Hannity said. "But when the planet exploded, so did she."

Bones just stared at her. "You seem happy about that."

She shrugged. "I would have been married by now and I don't mean to Trip."

It dawned on them then. "So there would be no Trip and no baby Trip." She made a face at him. "Speaking of the engineer, how is he?"

"He's doing well. It's coming on three years since his sister died. He's dealing with that but everything else is going well."

"That's good. Have the two of you made any plans regarding this whole situation?"

"Do you not want me here?"

Bones turned to the captain suddenly. Jim's jaw worked over time. After the wedding and the brief honeymoon the captains had allowed, Trip had left for his ship. Not long after, Hannity went back to work. One day Jim had been walking the halls after shift when he had run headlong into Hannity. He had caught her to steady her and then he noticed she was shaking. When he looked her in the eyes, he saw that she was crying. In the years he had known her, she had never cried in from of him, not once. After a few long moments she had finally told him what had happened. He had taken care of everything after he had seen her to her quarters. Looking at her now he could see the fear that had remained hidden.

When he didn't answer, she stood. His hand lashed out and caught her wrist. She turned to look at him.

"Don't leave. I…." This was when he faltered. It was a different thing when it was other people's emotions. Those he could deal with. His own were a different story. He couldn't express them correctly, or what he deemed correctly.

His hand went slack and he went to pull it away only to have it tugged back. Hannity laced her fingers with his and pressed her fingertips to his knuckles. He could feel the bond open like a floodgate and his emotions pour out of him into her. Unlike Spock, she never broke eye contact, even when the lightning raged in her blue depths. He had only ever been this close to one other person in his life. She had helped him with many things but her life had called her away, leaving him alone. Sometimes he could feel her check on him. She would now since someone was messing with his mind.

Hannity let him go and sat back down in her seat, clearly not leaving.

Bones caught the crazy thing that had passed between his two friends. And shook his head. "I've seen some crazy shit, but that is the weirdest."

"It's a telepathic connection, Bones." Hannity stated softly.

"I know what a telepathic connection is and all I saw was blue lightning."

"Same here, Bones." Jim added. He shook his head to get the after effects to go away. "I love talking with the two of you but now I got work to do. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Jim. You're the captain and you have work to do." Bones stood and held out his hand to Hannity. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "We'll see you at dinner tonight."

"All right, Bones. See you later." Jim waited until they were gone before he took his hand and rubbed his hands to keep them from tingling so much. He had to get himself under control before dinner. So he got to work.

(&)(&)(&)

Hannity nodded to Bones as he dropped her off at her quarters. He had been keeping an eye on her since Trip had left. Sometimes he got on her nerves but other times she was grateful to have him around.

She kicked her boots into a corner and proceeded to change clothes. Once she was wearing her comfortable pajamas, she sat at her desk. There were padds strewn across the surface. Ignoring the mess, she reached for her personal comm. Punching in the coordinates, she waited for it to catch.

Trip's figure came into view. He had hit the access button before crossing over to his closet to change into his pajamas. His torso was lean and tan and looked as if he had recently shaved. He pulled a shirt over his head before he sat down before the screen. Then he smiled brightly, his blue eyes sparkling happily as he looked at her.

'This is a pleasant surprise.' He said.

"I got bored." She lied, trying so hard to keep her face straight.

'Like I believe that. I thought Vulcans don't lie.'

"We can but some choose not to. I don't give a crap either way."

He only smiled. 'Really. What's wrong?'

Hannity fidgeted, something she had picked up from Jim. "I'm tired of the people here."

'What are they saying?' His tone had taken on a serious note.

"That a Vulcan should never marry a human. They know the real reason, too. The say it won't last."

Trip rubbed his forehead. 'Don't believe them.'

"I don't but sometimes I wonder."

'Wonder what?' She was silent again. 'Anni?'

"Sometimes I wonder if you have married me if I wasn't carrying you child."

Trip stared at her for a few moments. 'That's the dumbest thing I ever heard.' She looked at him in shock. 'I've been with you for six years. Six years. That's the longest I have ever been with someone. I was planning on proposing when I came home. Meeting you on your mission was just a bonus. So is this. I wouldn't have imagines being married now but I don't regret it. I love you.'

She didn't look at him for a long while, and he was content with that. Just the fact that she felt like she could talk to him made him happy. They sat like that for a few moments, neither really saying anything. It gave Trip a few moments to stare in wonder at the woman who was his wife.

Hannity was just south of his six foot one, which was surprisingly tall for a Vulcan woman. Her black hair was ten times longer than a normal female Vulcan's would be and instead of brown eyes, hers were unearthly blue. There was no way else to describe them except as unearthly. Her ears, which were usually visible, were covered by shiny blackness but he knew they tapered to a point. She was an enigma all her own and he was surprised she was his.

She suddenly looked up at him and heat rushed to his cheeks. She was his wife and he still felt like an eighteen-year-old with his hormones cranked up.

"I saw Bones today." She said, effectively changing the subject.

He let out a little sigh of relief, thankful she had that ability and used it well. 'What's he say?'

"Baby's fine. Growing crazy fast."

'Do we have a gender?' She smiled sheepishly. 'What'd you do?'

"I wouldn't let him tell me. I want it to be a surprise. So Chapel said we could have a baby shower after he or she is born." He stared at her for the longest moment, virtually scaring her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Trip was shocked at the sudden inflection in her voice. 'What? No. I was just thinking is all. Hoshi has a shower planned as well. She was just waiting on the gender, guess I'll have to tell her to wait then.'

"Sorry."

'Don't be. I like surprises.' He looked away, obviously looking at his chronometer. 'Sorry to go so soon but I'm pulling double shifts tomorrow. I need some sleep. What time does your shift start?'

"I have Alpha shift. Bones wants me near him at all times until the baby's born."

'Tell him I said thank you. I gotta go. Love you.'

A smile crept its way onto her face. "Love you too."

Trip smiled broadly. It was the first time she had admitted it ever, even when he knew it. 'I'll be there in three months.'

At this she looked confused. "Vulcan pregnancies last ten."

'Archer's giving me a three month leave once we're done here. Starfleet has ordered both ships to rendezvous in three months. Everyone will see you again.'

"I think Phlox would like that more than anyone."

'Same here. Comm me if anything bothers you again.'

"Okay."

'Bye.'

"Bye." When he was gone, she stared at her screen for a little bit, her right hand resting on her rounded form. Here she was pregnant on a starship. What would her mother say?

_No matter what you do, you will always have a proud mother. _

That quote upset her even more. Amanda Grayson had said that exact thing to her when she was a child and to Spock the day he refused to go to the Vulcan Science Academy. That had been one of the last forms of advice she had given her before she died when Vulcan exploded.

Throwing on her robe, she left her quarters.

(&)(&)(&)

Spock opened his door when the incessant knock refused to go away. And he stared in shock at his sister.

"Spock…" His name came out as a pathetic whine as tears slid down her face.

She had done this plenty of times when they were children and her emotions were close to the surface. Without thinking he drew her into his arms and into his quarters, not caring what anyone else who happened to be in view thought as he locked his door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Trip, I think you should see this." Archer said as she stared at the viewscreen.

The commander left Malcolm's side and ventured to stand beside his captain. Before him was the _U.S.S Enterprise_ in all her glory. Except this time she had a chunk taken out of her starboard side. She was docked and tethered securely even if she did look as if she were about to collapse.

"What happened to her?" he asked as he stared at the starship, wishing what he was looking at wasn't true.

T'Pol pecked on a few keys. "Klingon attack caught them off guard three days ago. Damages are as follows: damage to warp engine, repaired; decks B-F minimal damage as well as Medical."

At that, Trip turned. "Was anyone in Medical injured?"

The Vulcan looked over her briefing again. "No. No one was injured thanks to Captain Kirk. A console blew while he was down there. From what reports show," She paused in her reading. "He protected Doctors McCoy and Grayson-Tucker from second degree burns."

Shaking, the commander turned to his captain, Archer nodded. "Travis, set a course. Hoshi, hail the dock. We're going in."

(&)(&)(&)

Bones and Hannity sat huddled in a blanket. Hannity, whose body temperature usually ran at a comfortable and even 90 degrees Fahrenheit, was shivering from the burns she sustained to her face and neck.

Casualties had been suffered when the Klingons had attacked the Enterprise. Jim had been down in Medical when it had happened. They were discussing an ensign's chart when it had started. The ship had bucked and the hull plating grated together making an unpleasant groan. The second wave forced a wall console they were standing by to overheat and explode. Hannity had been the closest to it, absent mindedly rubbing her stomach as she was prone to do. When it blew its circuits, Jim had grabbed her and him and forced them to the floor.

Spock, who had been at the helm with Sulu, had called for immediate docking and medical assistance. Jim had been carried away from them on a levitation gurney. When Bones had turned back to Hannity, her face was tinged green and blistered red but that was the most heartbreaking aspect. Her eyes had been swollen shut and her hands were wrapped around her protectively. She was eight months pregnant and really didn't need all this stress. He was praying as they made their way to a shuttle that he didn't have to deliver her baby prematurely.

When they made it to the surface, Spock had appeared beside them after making sure the rest of the crew was being checked out and went with them to the obstetrician. After much testing, it was concluded that the baby was fine, but something else was wrong with the mother. More tests were ordered because of the uncertainty. Now they were waiting as the medications the doctor had given Hannity were going into effect.

Bones looked over as the doors opened and loud voices echoed down the hall. Trip, Archer, Malcolm, and T'Pol walked briskly towards them. He nudged Hannity gently, careful of her face that was pressed in his shoulder.

"Trip's here," he whispered.

"I hear him but I'm not moving." She whispered her reply and snuggled closer into her friend's side.

Bones adjusted his arms and the blankets. He looked up when Trip stopped beside him. "She's asleep."

"What happened?" Archer asked as Trip knelt to look at his wife.

"We were attacked by Klingons for no reason. We were twenty minutes from here when the first wave hit. Console blew in Medical. Jim took the brunt of it."

"How is he?"

"Not good. Second degree burns on his neck, back, and arms. His right hand has minor nerve damage. He's ambidextrous so he can still write somewhat, mainly scribbles."

"What are you waiting on?"

Bones swallowed hard and shifted once again. His free hand came up to rest on Hannity's face and very gently turned it for full inspection. She made a pitiful sound as she understood what he was doing.

"Oh, my God." Trip breathed as he gently probed her face. She pulled away and once again buried her face in Bones' shoulder. "She got caught in the face."

"Yeah." Bones adjusted the blankets once again, partially hiding her from view.

"What can be done?"

"We're not certain yet."

"The baby?" His voice was very concerned about his unborn child that Archer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The baby's fine." Trip sat heavily in the floor, resting his head against his wife's thigh, and slipped his hand under the blanket and into hers. "M'Benga took a few hits as well. It was not a pretty sight."

"Most attacks aren't." Archer admonished as Bones leaned back. He looked to Malcolm for back up. The armory officer nodded silently, making a notion for the first time.

The doors to the ER opened as a man with chestnut hair walked out. His hands were tucked into his lab coat but one look and anyone could tell he was clenching his fists. He walked over to them and stopped with his feet shoulder width apart.

"Dr. Stanton." Bones acknowledged with a tip of his head.

"Dr. McCoy." Stanton replied in the same tone. He shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. "Captain Kirk will require extensive regeneration."

Bones rolled his eyes at the young doctor. "Look, kid, I already know that. I'm not worried about the captain. I want to know what's going on with my doctor. I want to know what's going on with my doctor."

Stanton shuffled once again, annoying Trip. "Look! Tell me what's going on with my wife now or it's about to get ugly."

"She's blind."

The statement hung heavy in the air. Trip slowly stood, placing his body between the doctor and his wife. Archer stepped up just in case his commander suddenly got the nerve to be violent. Bones once again shifted his position, tucking Hannity more securely to him.

"She can't be blond." Trip said when he found his voice. "She…We're expecting a baby in two months."

"She can still take care of your child." Stanton said defensively. "She'll just have to give up her career."

"Bullshit."

"Trip." Archer scolded. It was a warning that would fall on deaf ears.

"She has put twelve years into being a doctor. There's no way in hell I'd ask her to quit. Neither will Starfleet."

"She can't perform surgery or attend. She'll never be able to give hyposprays or read a chart."

"All that can be mended, Stanton." Bones snapped. All this talk about Hannity being forced into an early retirement was pissing him off. "What actually happened?"

"The force of the blast snapped her head back, severing some of the needed structures that connect the eyes to the occipital lobe. I would try to operate but Vulcan physiology…"

Bones nodded. "When can regeneration begin?"

"Whenever she's ready."

"Can I go with her?" Trip asked, blue eyes literally begging to be useful.

"Go on." He watched as Trip maneuvered his wife into a standing position. Slowly they followed Stanton back through the double doors. He took a deep breath, sighed it out, and stretched. Sitting on a bench for three hours really sucked. "Sorry you had to greet us like this."

"Don't worry about it, doctor." Archer replied compassionately. "Trip's been worrying himself into an early grave."

"Jim has been, too. They finally sedated him about three hours ago. He wouldn't allow me or Hannity to leave. He thinks it's his fault."

"It's not, doctor." T'Pol stated. "Starfleet has sent a warning to all ships about Klingon attack. People are in arms about the attack on the _Enterprise_."

Bones nodded. "We do have a lot of friends on other ships."

Malcolm piped up. "We need to know, doctor. Is the baby really all right?"

"The baby's fine. Hannity's just shaken up."

"Trip's not gonna want to go back to the ship right now."

Archer nodded. "Yeah, I know. Maybe we can get him on board for a few hours to help set up the warp core for his replacement."

"Maybe. But I don't think he'll want to leave."

Bones consented to that. "Reed's right. Trip won't want to leave. I could probably talk Scotty into it. We'll be here for a while."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

The doctor nodded. "I'm going to check on Jim." With that he turned and walked back into the ER.


	15. Chapter 15

The alarm buzzed suddenly and angrily.

Trip rolled over and slammed a hand down on the console, silencing the annoying noise. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. The other side of the bed was cooling quickly. He lifted his head to look towards the bathroom. The light was on but he heard no noise.

After a few moments, the light went out as Hannity came out. She looked so different now then she had six years ago. She was more filled out as a woman should be. Pregnancy became her.

She sat down on the bed for a few moments before swinging her feet up and lying down. Trip adjusted the blankets around her when she settled. He heard a gentle sigh when she curled up on her left side.

"Tired?" he asked, sleep lacing his accent into a deeper form.

"Yeah, my shoulders hurt." She replied with a slight whine to her voice. There had been only a few time when he had heard it. It meant she was wearing down.

"Roll onto your other side." She did without a word. Trip sat up and began kneading the tense, mixed muscles, feeling her relax. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, baby's kicking." She pulled one of his hands from her shoulders to her belly, pressing it against the taut mound just as the baby gave a swift kick. She was silent a few moments. "How long until we get to New Vulcan?"

"Another day or so. Why?" She shrugged. "Liar." He gave one firm press then rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "What's wrong, Anni?"

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "I can't see, Trip."

He bit his lip as he let that sink in. For the past four weeks she hadn't said a word about it. Jim told her to rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She hadn't been happy but she understood. Bones had started the regeneration of skin around her eyes, but the blue orbs were opaque and almost lifeless. He had tried to fix the nerves and nearly succeeded but something happened and Hannity began to panic. The operation had to be aborted.

At night, Trip would change into civvies and help her find her way around the ship without a walking cane. Sometimes Jim and Bones would join them if they didn't have too much paperwork swamping them. Spock was always there providing the simulation of people.

In the last month, the twins' relationship had strengthened. They talked on a regular basis. Spock provided his sister with books on comm while Chekov and Scotty perfected the Braille padds they were making for the entire ship.

When asked about whether or not she was giving up her life as a doctor, she steadfastly refused. Her life was about being a doctor and helping people. So every day around one, after she'd eaten and taken a much needed nap, she would go down to Medical (without her cane) and begin working with Chapel. She had managed to make certain she could read the machines and respond quickly. One of the orderlies had decided to be around with supplies so she didn't have to walk around the room. When five o'clock rolled around, Trip came up from Engineering to walk her back to their room.

Sighing, he sank down in the bed and propped himself up just over her. "Is there anything I can do to ease your suffering?"

She shook her head. "Thanks for all you do, but this is something I have to come to terms with. I have to know that I can be a fully functional doctor, mother and wife. I don't want to pawn my child off on anyone at all. I have to take care of him or her."

"And you will. You're a great wife, Anni. I have no doubts about you being a great mother. As for coming to terms with this freak accident, all you can do is trust in your family and friends to get you through it."

"That's what Bones said. Jim's requesting an extended leave on New Vulcan so we can stock up and make sure the baby's healthy."

"Speaking of the baby, have you set aside a doctor to help you?"

A sudden smile came over her face. "I told my father I wanted Bones to deliver the baby."

Trip laughed. "He wasn't too thrilled about that was he?"

"Not one bit. It's customary for female midwives to be in the birthing chamber."

He looked stunned. "I can't even be there?"

"That was the one thing he didn't budge on. But he did allow Spock access. I think it's just to keep me from going into an emotional meltdown."

He was laughing when the chime that signified someone wanted admittance into their room was outside. "Come in." The door slid open and Spock stepped in. He was still wearing his uniform and it was still pristine. He moved into the room quietly. "Evening, Spock."

"Evening, Commander. I'm sorry for intruding on your rest but we will be orbiting New Vulcan in thirteen hours. Ambassador Sarek has given us orbiting privileges and has requested that we depart from the ship immediately to seek out appropriate birthing arrangements."

Trip frowned. "You make it sound like we're going to a funeral." He grabbed Hannity's arm as she levered herself from their bed.

She walked the space from the bed to where she heard her brother's voice without tripping over anything, especially Trip's t-shirt. She reached out her hand for him silently. Spock gripped her fingers tightly as he gently pulled her to him. They were silent a moment.

"He's married again, hasn't he?" she asked.

Spock shook his head. "Not yet, but that is in the works. She is helping him get through Mother's death." He touched her face gently when she lowered it. "She was the only other female he had around at the time when New Vulcan was being established."

"What is she?"

"She is human." He felt anger roll through him. "She was there when he needed someone. You had left eleven years before and we had not heard from you."

"Yet, you saw me everyday." She tilted her head agitatedly to the right to prove her point.

Spock could feel her questions through their contact. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this. Your emotions have always been on top of your logic."

Hannity pursed her lips and nodded. "So, Sarek decides to do this without letting either one of us know."

"I simply asked on my last visit." He let go of her hand and stepped back toward the door. She heard him go. "I just thought I would give you that privilege so you knew what you were walking into when you returned home."

"Vulcan hasn't been my home in twelve years. Why should it be now?"

The other Vulcan simply nodded. "I bid you good night." The doors opened and he was out again.

"Anni, you didn't have to be so harsh." Trip said as he got up from the bed. He padded to her and took her head in his hands. "He was just being considerate."

"Considerate would be my own father telling me that he was seeing someone, especially a human. I don't…" She paused as if to catch her breath. "I didn't want to hear it from Spock."

"Twelve years is a long time not to talk to someone. Maybe he thought that telling you would be a mistake. That you would hate him more than you do right now."

"I don't hate him. I just don't like the decisions he made for me. I wanted to make my own, hence the reason I left when I was sixteen. He sent many messages to me to get me to come home. By the time I was twenty-one I was already in my residency and a first-year student at Starfleet. I wasn't going back. Then I met you and things just didn't matter anymore."

"Can I ask a question that has nothing to do with this conversation?" She nodded. "How are the women able to go into Pon Farr?"

She couldn't help it; Hannity smiled. "Every Vulcan experiences it. Males just have a more severe reaction."

"Okay. Continue."

"I don't want my father to hate me but no woman will ever take my mother's place."

"I have no doubt about that. From what I've heard, your father loved your mother. No woman could take the place of the woman who gave him children. Just as, if something happened to you, no woman could take your place because not only did you give me a child, but you gave me the greatest gift a man could have. You gave me your love." The smile on her face only got bigger. And then she bent over with a slight frown on her face. "Anni? Are you okay?"

"Hey, um, Trip."

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him. "I think I'm going into labor."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. I finally finished it after two months of working on it. Finally Trip gets his child. Plus I made up a middle name for Trip.

Please rate the story overall if you do rate.

(&)(&)(&)

Trip waited outside on the patio of Ambassador Sarek's house.

After waking Dr. McCoy, Trip had escorted Hannity to Medical Bay. She was in full blown labor by the time they got there, her water having broke in the middle of the hallway. Dr. McCoy set up a table for her to sit on while he patched in a message to Jim.

**Flashback**

"_McCoy to Kirk." There was a slight pause as the doctor waited impatiently for his captain to reply. He pushed the button again. "Damn it, Jim! Answer me!"_

_There was a gruff response. "I was having a good dream, Bones, so this had better be good."_

"_We're about to have a little one on board."_

_There was another pause for a dramatic moment. "Say that again."_

"_Damn it, Jim. Anni's in labor. We need to get to New Vulcan now!"_

"_Okay. I'll get right on that. Anni?"_

_Hannity, who had been gripping Trip's hand hard, looked towards the console. "What, Jim?"_

"_Don't you dare have that baby on my ship or without me there."_

"_Shut the hell up, Jim." The captain had just laughed as he cut the comm._

**End Flashback**

After that, they went to Warp 9 just to get there in time.

When they were safely in orbit, Bones got a shuttle ready. Spock wheeled his sister to it just as a severe contraction took her. She nearly broke Trip's hand with the strength she suddenly was using. Jim accompanied them, providing the distraction Hannity needed.

The shuttle landed securely in the bay and was evacuated quickly. A land car was ready and waiting to take them to Sarek's house on the outskirts of town. They arrived in the nick of time. Shortly after that, Bones set up a room for a natural birth to occur. Spock lifted his sister easily as he followed the doctor, leaving the captain, commander and ambassador alone in the sitting room.

**Six hours later**

"Spock, how is your sister?"

Trip turned around the sound of Sarek's voice. Spock was wearing scrubs that Bones had provided for him. He looked funny in a hair net and Jim let him know he was going to make fun of him later.

"She is not yet fully dilated. Dr. McCoy says it might be a few more hours before there are any results." The Vulcan answered his father. He looked to Trip. "She is strong, as is the baby. Hannity is being stubborn and will not let me meld with the baby to know its gender."

"You can do that?" Jim asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, captain. Vulcan women normally bond with their children while they are in the womb. I believe my daughter has not been doing that." Sarek said.

"Things have been rough the last couple of months, Ambassador." Trip confided. "As you may know due to a freak accident, Hannity is now blind. We have been helping her to get reacquainted with the ship before she has the baby."

"I heard. I will have our doctors check on her."

"Father, you know she will not allow you to do so." Spock reminded.

"Spock, get back in here!" Bones ordered from inside the house.

"Excuse me." He hurried back into the house.

"Tell me, commander," Sarek said as he turned towards his son-in-law. "What is your plan now that your child is about to be born?"

"Hannity and I haven't really talked about anything yet. I was planning on it when I boarded the ship, but with the accident, we've devoted our entire time making sure she's comfortable with this new disability." Trip answered tiredly. He had been up since six that morning. Now with it noon, he realized he had not eaten anything since all this started. "I don't mean to be rude, Ambassador, but do you happen to have anything to eat?"

"This way." They walked to the wall that separated them from the nearest neighbors. After they sat down, Sarek poured him a drink and motioned for him to eat as much as he liked. "Have you talked to her about living here for a while?"

"No, sir. I haven't had a chance. I went back to my ship a month after the wedding and had been there until two months ago when we met on the space dock. I wanted to think about it more before I brought it up to her. Last time you asked she nearly bit your head off."

"She is much like her mother, very exuberant. I tried to give her a good upbringing but Amanda insisted one of her children know where she came from."

"Hannity has her mother's eyes I take it."

"Yes. Amanda had very blue eyes just like my daughter's."

"Ambassador, if I might add," Jim said as he sat down beside them. "Hannity has made great progress on learning how to handle her disability. It might be a little harsh to take her away from the ship so soon. She'll just have to relearn everything again when she comes back to work I know, but I want her to know how to be a doctor again. That's one thing she's wanted since I have known her."

Sarek looked at Trip then. "What do you think, son-in-law?"

"I think Captain Kirk makes a good argument. I wouldn't want to take her away from the one thing she's known these last ten months, especially now. With the baby, I want her to be able to trust people with him or her. She may not be able to trust you right now, especially with the new woman in your life."

"Spock told you."

"Yes. He thought Hannity and I both needed to know."

"He was right. You did need to know and it was my mistake for not telling her sooner. But the child has yet to be born and we need to make sure she is safe."

**Eight Hours Later**

Jim was asleep in a chair on the patio and Sarek was reading in his room just inside the door when they all heard a baby wail. Jim sat up as Sarek emerged from his room to congregate with them on the patio.

Spock came out. He was pulling a fresh shirt on as he stepped out into the cool night air. His normally straight hair was mussed from the hair net and he looked tired.

"Your son has arrived." He said.

Trip laughed a sigh out. "A son? What does he look like? Does he have pointy ears?"

"He has a light head, pointy ears and a set of lungs on him."

"We heard." Jim said as he rubbed his eyes. He slapped Trip in the shoulder when the man just stood there. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Trip stumbled into the house. He followed the light to the back room. He looked in the door. Bones was moving things in from outside. Hannity was lying in the bed with her arms wrapped around a blue bundle. Her eyes were tired as she looked down at their child.

When he walked into the room, she smiled at him. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, leaning over the little form he was now responsible for, as well as the woman who had bore him. He kissed Hannity's forehead, ignoring the sweat that had accumulated there.

"I hate to interrupt a man with his child," Bones said and his voice clearly meant what he said. "You need to name your child."

Hannity looked up at him. "I was thinking Charles Leyton Tucker IV, but we'd call him Leyton."

Trip was clearly stunned. "I thought you'd want to name him after someone here on Vulcan."

"Trust me. You'll never be able to pronounce the names here."

"Charles Leyton Tucker IV born May 17 to Hannity Grayson and Charles Leyton Tucker III." Bones smiled as he finished writing on the birth certificate. "I'll leave the three of you alone to bond."

After he left the room, Trip climbed in bed with his little family. Hannity handed Leyton to him. As he cradled the baby to him, it reminded him of how his sister was cradled by his mother. It nearly made him cry but then Hannity put her head on his shoulder and it was all better. He had a family, three families if he also counted both Enterprises. That was all he really needed.

Leaning back, he cradled his son and threw an arm around his wife, settling into family life with ease.

END


End file.
